


Memoria Damnum

by mimimuffins



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimuffins/pseuds/mimimuffins
Summary: Quand Oliver Queen retrouve aussi subitement que fortuitement sa femme jusqu'alors disparue depuis des mois... AU & 100% Olicity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Une histoire AU écrite ce début d’année, autour d’une idée que j’ai eu suite à la lecture de « Where in the World is Felicity Smoak » de hlee0890. J’ai depuis réalisé que d’autres auteurs avaient écrit des choses assez semblables. J’ai donc conscience de ne pas être très originale ;p  
> Sinon, c’était à la base une One Shot, mais passé la 30ème page, j’ai préféré couper ^_^’’  
> Il y aura donc 4 parties.

Alors qu’il sortait d’une salle de réunion au cœur de la tour Queen, Oliver n’en crut pas ses yeux. C’était elle ! Sa femme ! Bien vivante et face à lui !!  
Comment... ?  
Ne pouvant retenir sa joie, c’est tel un fou qu’il se jeta sur elle pour l’enserrer dans ses bras.  
Il avait dû attendre si longtemps pour l’étreindre à nouveau qu’il le fit avec force et passion.  
Elle lui avait tant manqué !

\- Felicity ! Mon Dieu ! Comment ?  
\- M.... monsieur Queen ?

Réalisant combien la jeune femme était figée entre ses bras, Oliver se recula à peine, glacé par ses paroles.  
Il n’y comprenait rien.  
Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ?  
Pourquoi était-elle seulement revenue ici sans chercher à le voir en premier ?  
Pourquoi ces cheveux noirs coupés au carré ?  
Pourquoi ????  
Des milliers de questions le taraudaient, sans qu’il n’ait une once d’indices pour y répondre.

\- Felicity ?  
\- Je.... nous connaissons-nous ?  
\- Bien sûr... Je ne comprends pas. Fel...  
\- Pardonnez-moi. Mais je ne m’en souviens plus.  
\- Qu... quoi ?  
\- À votre étreinte et joie de me revoir, je ne peux qu’en conclure que je vous aie connu. Aussi vais-je être honnête avec vous. Mes souvenirs ne vont pas au-delà des trois derniers mois.  
\- Quoi ? Oh mon dieu !

C’était impossible. Inconcevable ! Il l’avait cherché neuf mois durant sans relâche. Et non seulement, personne de l’équipe dédiée à cette tache n’avait été foutu de la trouver. Mais elle se trouvait face à lui, au sein même de leur société, sans que cela n’ait alerté aucune alarme ! Ne lui avait-on pas promis de faire passer des programmes de reconnaissance faciale sur tous les points stratégiques dans l’espoir de la détecter ? Alors comment avaient-ils pu louper ça ?

Mais la principale question qui s’imposait à l’instant demeurait pourquoi elle n’avait plus aucun souvenir ?

L’ayant aperçu à attendre dans un couloir, la personne avec qui elle devait avoir rendez-vous les rejoint à cet instant.

\- Mademoiselle Kutler, j’ai enfin les papiers ! Monsieur Queen ?  
\- Oh... monsieur Parker. Pourrais-je... m’entretenir juste une seconde avec vous.

L’homme étant récent dans la société au poste de RH, Oliver n’était pas surpris que lui n’ait pas reconnu le visage de son épouse. Ce dernier n’avait pourtant pas manqué d’être matraqué sur tous les médias du pays, des mois durant. Mais toutes ces photos la montrait blonde avec des lunettes, ce qu’elle n’était clairement plus. Tandis que ce responsable des ressources humaines issu de la filiale anglaise les avait rejoints depuis peu. S’isolant une seconde avec lui, Oliver se pressa de lui poser quelques questions.

\- Cette femme...  
\- Vous voulez dire, Meghan Kutler ?  
\- Je... Oui... Pourquoi est-elle ici ?  
\- Elle vient de passer un entretien pour un emploi de Technicien Informatique de premier niveau pour la DSI. Elle n’a pas de diplômes à nous présenter. Mais ses résultats aux tests ont été au-delà des attentes pour le poste auquel elle postule. Alors nous lui avons fait signer un contrat. Je lui rapportais sa copie contresignée. Un problème ?  
\- Non. C’est très bien, merci.

Laissant l’homme confier les papiers à son épouse anciennement disparue, Oliver attendit son départ avant de demander à la jeune femme de le suivre dans son bureau.

\- J’ai... beaucoup de choses à te dire. Pouvons-nous... discuter quelques minutes dans mon bureau.  
\- Bien sûr. Je... Vous n’allez pas remettre en question mon contrat ? Par ce que j’ai vraiment besoin de ce travail et..  
\- Non, Felicity. Tout va bien. Quoiqu’il se soit passé et quoiqu’il arrive. Je te promets que tout ira mieux, dorénavant.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Je vais essayer de tout expliquer. Suis-moi.

Peu contrariante, elle fit comme demandé. C’était surtout la première personne à sembler la connaître. Elle qui avait pris « conscience » trois mois plus tôt à des lieux de Starling, la coïncidence était trop incroyable pour qu’elle laisse passer cette chance d’en savoir un peu plus sur elle-même.

Elle était à peine assise sur le canapé meublant une partie de l’espace de travail du PDG des lieux, qu’elle osa poser « La » question.

\- Avons-nous... avons-nous été ensembles ? Comme... une folie d’un soir ? Cela pourrait peut-être expliquer pourquoi je vous aurais donné un mauvais prénom.  
\- Nous... Nous avons été ensemble, oui. Mais ce fut plus d’un soir, comme je peux t’assurer que je n’ai pas le mauvais prénom.  
\- Mais...  
\- Pourquoi dis-tu t’appeler Meghan ?  
\- C’est mon nom.  
\- Le nom dont tu t’es souvenu ?  
\- Non. Celui qu’on m’a dit être le mien.

Soupirant devant cette incompréhension, Oliver se leva en direction de son bureau. Il ne savait pas s’il agissait comme il le devait. Si Felicity était atteinte d’amnésie, peut-être que la confronter à la réalité si brutalement serait néfaste pour elle. Mais il ne pouvait décemment passer plus de jours, heures, ni même secondes sans retrouver sa femme, quel que fût son état psychique. Alors il se saisit des trois cadres présents sur son bureau pour les lui confier.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

Scrutant sa réaction, Oliver ne fut guère surpris par la stupeur trahissant ses traits.

\- Est-ce... nous ?  
\- Oui. Ceci est la photo de notre mariage.  
\- Qu... quand ?  
\- Cela fera bientôt sept ans.  
\- Et...  
\- Et ceci est la première photo que j’ai prise de toi peu après la naissance de notre fille.  
\- Elle... Est-elle encore en vie ?  
\- Bien sûr. Elle est chez nous. Enfin, plutôt à l’école, vu l’heure.  
\- J’ai... J’ai une fille ?  
\- Bethany

Les larmes perlant à ses yeux, Oliver sentait son cœur battre à mesure qu’elle lui parlait. Il l’avait retrouvé ! Enfin ! Quoi qu’il arrive à présent, il ferait tout pour ne pas gâcher cette seconde chance !

\- Pourrais-je... Pourrais-je la voir ? s’enquit-elle presque tremblante.

Elle observait toujours avec attention la troisième photo. La dernière qu’Oliver possédait où ils étaient tous trois ensembles. Sa famille... aimante et soudée, un an plus tôt.

\- Bien sûr. Dès qu’elle sera rentrée. Je ne compte pas t’en éloigner une seconde de plus. Je comprends que tout cela puisse te paraître étrange. Tu viens pour un poste et te découvres mariée et mère de famille. Mais comprends que pour moi aussi la découverte est bouleversante.  
\- Sommes-nous réellement mariés ? Je veux dire...encore ? Peut-être que nous étions en instance de divorce ou séparés à mon départ ?  
\- Non. Nous étions mariés et heureux ensemble, Felicity.  
\- Et vous êtes sûr que c’est moi ?

Elle traçait doucement les contours de son propre visage sur la dernière photo. Si on mettait de coté qu’elle était dessus blonde, cette femme lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup.

Voyant son regard figé sur ses cheveux, Oliver crut bon de préciser.

\- Tu te décolorais les cheveux.  
\- Je vois. Cela expliquerait les pointes encore blondes que j’avais quand j’ai repris « conscience », avant que je ne les coupe.  
\- Puis-je te demander ce dont tu te souviens ?  
\- Je... J’ai ouvert un jour les yeux sur une route fréquentée. Il faisait froid. J’étais sous la pluie et des douleurs atroces me vrillaient l’estomac.

Peiné d’apprendre que sa femme avait souffert, Oliver l’écouta religieusement. Il prévoyait déjà de lui faire passer un tas d’examens pour s’assurer de sa bonne santé. En plus d’engager un nouveau service de recherche pour découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé. Car clairement ceux qu’il payait jusqu’alors à prix d’or n’avaient été qu’une bande d’incompétents.

\- J’avais si mal, si froid. Je vagabondais sur le bord de la route, quand une femme s’est arrêtée à mes côtés et m’a aidé à monter dans sa voiture pour m’amener à un hôpital. J’avais déjà perdu les eaux, alors les choses ont ensuite été très vite.  
\- Que... quoi ? Les eaux ? Tu...  
\- J’ai accouché moins d’une heure après aux urgences.  
\- Oh... je... tu... que...

Oliver était sans voix.

\- Un petit garçon de 3 kilos qui va depuis très bien.

Comptant rapidement de tête, Oliver se disait que si l’enfant était né il y avait trois mois de cela et qu’elle avait été absente depuis neuf mois... alors... Ce n’était pas le fruit d’un viol, mais bien...

\- Un fils ? J’ai... Nous avons...  
\- Si je te suis restée fidèle, oui.  
\- Où est-il ? Comment se nomme-t-il ?  
\- Je l'ai appelé Connor Hawke. Une voisine du centre pour femmes démunies où je loge le garde pour moi cet après-midi.  
\- Un centre pour femmes démunies ?  
\- Après la naissance, quand j’ai indiqué ne pas savoir qui j’étais et ne pas avoir mémoire de quoi que ce soit, les autorités ont retrouvé mon identité via mes empreintes. Ils ont dit que je devais être une sans-abri droguée. Un fait confirmé par mes analyses de sang où ils retrouvèrent des traces de substances inhabituelles. Ils ont alors voulu m’arracher à mon bébé peu après sa naissance. Mais une assistante sociale a été touchée par ma situation et mes suppliques pour qu’ils me laissent m’en occuper. Elle a réussi à convaincre l’aide à l’enfance de me laisser une chance. Elle était elle-même convaincue que la plupart des femmes dans ma situation retrouvaient le droit chemin une fois devenu maman. Alors elle m’a trouvé une place dans un foyer d’urgence. Je ne pouvais y rester que trois mois. Je n’avais plus que deux jours pour trouver un emploi. Grâce à lui, je vais pouvoir solliciter un logement social. Sans ceci. précisa-t-elle en lui montrant son contrat signé. Je serais expulsée et mon enfant me sera retiré pour être placé dans une famille d’accueil d’ici à ce que je prouve avoir une meilleure situation.  
\- Cela n’arrivera pas ! Nous allons chercher Connor et tu vas rentrer chez toi, Felicity. Parce que tu t’appelles bien Felicity. Felicity Queen, anciennement Felicity Smoak. Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu te confondre avec une autre femme. Mais je te promets que nous ferons toute la lumière sur ce qui t’est arrivé.  
\- Mais... Et si...  
\- Je te promets que je ne t’oblige à rien. Comme je ne te mens pas. Je comprends que tu puisses être réticente à me croire et accepte de me suivre sur la base de ces seules photos - moi, à cet instant, un parfait inconnu pour toi. Mais laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance. Je vais prendre soin de toi et du bébé. Et... Ta fille te manque tellement... Je ne pourrais jamais la revoir ce soir et lui cacher t’avoir retrouvé.  
\- Mais je ne me souviens de rien. Comment va-t-elle comprendre que sa mère l’a oublié ?  
\- Nous lui expliquerons. Elle est intelligente, elle pourra comprendre. Et crois-moi. Tout sera toujours mieux que la perte et l’incertitude.  
\- Je... D’accord. Mais au moindre doute... Je dois protéger Connor. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu’on me l’arrache.  
\- Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse mettre nos enfants en danger ou risquer qu’on nous les enlève, je te le promets. Comme je te promets que si ta mémoire ne te revenait pas et que ma présence te devient pénible, nous trouverons un moyen de faire fonctionner les choses. Dois-je acheter un second étage dans notre résidence pour que l’on reste tous deux proches de nos enfants. Mais ne m’oblige pas à mentir à notre fille sur ta survie. Permets-lui de te revoir. Permets-moi de rencontrer mon fils.  
\- B... bien. balbutia-t-elle.

Aussitôt, il passa devant son secrétaire, l’informant qu’il partait à l’instant.

\- Jerry ! Annulez tous mes rendez-vous pour la semaine.  
\- La semaine ?  
\- Pour commencer. Je suis en congés, dès cet instant. Ne me contacter qu’en cas d’ultime urgence. Pour tous les sujets en cours, voyez avec les managers et responsables de pôle. Ils sont payés pour ça.  
\- Bien monsieur Queen.

ARROW

Sans plus attendre, Oliver guida la silhouette fine de sa femme vers les parkings d’où ils prirent un SUV robuste, direction le foyer pour femmes démunies de Starling situé au cœur des Glades.

Après vingt longues minutes de route, dans une circulation fluide, ils avaient à peine atteint le palier du second étage du bâtiment qu’un cri perçant les alerta. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il s’agissait là des sanglots d’un bébé. Aussitôt, Felicity se précipita vers une porte pour y frapper.

\- Joceline ! C’est moi, Meghan.  
\- Enfin ! Tu avais dit une heure et ça fait déjà trois heures ! Il n’a jamais cessé de pleurer.  
\- Pardon.

La femme leur tendit le bébé comme une charge prête à exploser. Mais alors que Felicity l’attrapait maladroitement tout en s’excusant auprès de sa voisine, Oliver le lui arracha presque des mains. Alors en quelques secondes à peine, un silence d’or se fit entendre.

\- Comment ?  
\- Rentrons dans ta chambre.  
\- Oui.

Tel un faiseur de miracles, Oliver avait le bébé soudain silencieux blotti contre son torse. Sans doute était-il avant tout surpris de ce changement de bras si nouveaux pour lui.  
Pour l’homme d’affaires pourtant rompu à l’imprévu, c’était un instant aussi précipité qu’unique. La première fois qu’il voyait et portait son fils. Son fils...

\- Shut... Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien. Papa est là... lui murmura Oliver avec émotion.

Observant Felicity ouvrir sa chambre, pour ne pas dire cellule, Oliver eu un coup au cœur. En guise de couffin, elle ne possédait qu’une large boîte en carton peuplé de couvertures posée à même le sol. Contre un mur, un lit une place servait tant de couchage que d’assise. À ses pieds un mini frigo surmonté d’une plaque chauffante. Face à lui, une petite commode, un WC et un évier. Le tout tenait dans moins de 4m². À eux deux, même assis, ils occupaient tout l’espace.

\- Je... je dois me changer pour rendre le tailleur à une autre voisine, qui a bien voulu me le prêter pour l’entretien.  
\- Oh... Bien sûr.

Comprenant qu’il soit pour elle un étranger, Oliver sortit aussitôt de la pièce, l’incitant à en profiter pour faire ses bagages. Il n’était pas question qu’elle reste en ces lieux une minute de plus. Comme il songeait d'ores et déjà impliquer le service caritatif de Queen Consolidated pour que ce type d’organismes puisse au plus tôt profiter de leurs dons.

En attendant, il profita de l’instant pour téléphoner à son secrétaire pour qu’il leur fasse apporter un siège bébé pour sa voiture, avant d’appeler leur gouvernante Raisa qu’elle ressorte aussitôt tout le nécessaire utilisé six ans plus tôt pour leur fille. Il raccrochait à peine d’avec elle qu’un SMS de Jerry lui confirma l’arrivée d’un coursier de sorte qu’ils puissent partir des lieux dans la demi-heure.

Quand la porte se rouvrit sur une Felicity en jean et tee-shirt, Oliver eut de nouveau le souffle coupé à revoir sa femme après une si longue absence. Ne pas pouvoir l’embrasser, la ravir tout aussitôt était une torture. Combien donnerait-il pour la retrouver comme à son départ. Malheureusement, il avait bien compris que plus rien ne serait si simple. Il devrait déjà découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé. Et pour cela, s’en donner les moyens en sollicitant les bonnes personnes.

Réalisant que l’effet nouveauté ne fonctionnait plus sur le nourrisson, Felicity le reprit pour lui changer sa couche et lui enfiler des vêtements plus chaud pour sa sortie. Mais il rechignait encore.

\- Je crois qu’il a faim, osa dire Oliver.  
\- Oui.

Ne voyant aucun biberon dans les environs, il se douta qu’elle lui donnait le sein.

\- Veux-tu que je sorte de nouveau ?  
\- Non... ça va aller.

Alors il l’observa, bien que soucieux de lui laisser son intimité, nourrir avec délicatesse leur petit. Cela lui faisait si chaud au cœur. Il avait tellement hâte de découvrir plus longuement leur bébé et pouvoir repartager de l’intimité avec Felicity. Après des mois d’un cauchemar sans fin, il semblait vivre un rêve éveillé teinté de désillusions.

\- Je ne savais pas pourquoi tous ces gestes me venaient si naturellement jusqu’alors. évoqua soudain Felicity, l’interrompant dans ses pensées. Mais si nous avons déjà une fille...  
\- Tu as effectivement nourri Beth toute sa première année. Après quoi, on a progressivement basculé aux biberons pour une question de praticité.  
\- Ma fille, Bethany...

La voyant à son tour les larmes aux yeux, Oliver voulu la réconforter.

\- Tu vas très vite la découvrir. Je suis... Je suis tellement heureux de t’avoir retrouvé.  
\- J’ai donc manqué une année ?  
\- Neuf mois. Nous devions un soir nous retrouver au restaurant tous les deux. Ma sœur gardait la petite. Tu t’étais occupée des réservations. Je pensais que tu voulais me dire quelque chose, car tu semblais stressée les jours précédents.

Felicity ayant elle-même fait le calcul relatif à Connor dans sa tête, elle se doutait à présent si toute cette histoire était vraie, de ce qu’il en était.

\- Sans doute voulais-je t’annoncer ma grossesse.  
\- Maintenant que je sais pour lui. Oui, cela me semble envisageable.  
\- Que s’est-il passé ?  
\- Tu n’es jamais venu. J’ai attendu des heures en vain. J’ai alors appelé tout le monde, ta mère, nos amis, le travail... J’ai porté plainte pour enlèvement. Mais il n’y avait aucune trace. Rien. Aucun témoin. Tu as littéralement disparu avec ta voiture et ton sac. Personne ne savait rien. Et les flics... Ils ont dit que tu avais juste fui. Des journalistes ont été jusqu’à énoncer que je te battais, harcelais... Et que tu avais choisi l’exile pour t’éloigner de moi. Mais je jure... Je te jure sur ce que j’ai de plus précieux au monde que jamais je n’ai posé une seule fois la main sur toi. Il y eut ensuite ma réputation... Quand j’étais jeune... Je n’étais pas fidèle avec ma première fiancée avant de te rencontrer et tout oublier des autres. Ils ont dit que si ce n’était pour les violences, c’était pour fuir mes trahisons que tu étais parti. Comme la loi permet aux adultes, le droit à la disparition, personne n’a jamais cru à l’enlèvement. J’étais seul... je...  
\- Je suis désolée.

Réalisant soudain combien il s’était confié à l’instant, Oliver tâcha de se reprendre. Essuyant ses propres larmes qui avait coulé de douleur de l’avoir si longuement perdu, il reprit finalement son souffle.

\- Je n’aurais pas dû en dire tant.  
\- Au contraire, je... Je me croyais seule, dénuée de tout, démunie de toute famille. Et ce que tu en dis. J’ai été aimée, attendue, espérée.  
\- Plus que toute autre chose au monde, mon cœur.

La voyant rougir à ses paroles, Oliver s’en voulut. Il savait devoir garder un peu de distance pour ne pas l’effrayer. Mais c’était si dur. S’empêcher de la toucher était une torture.

\- Me permettrais-tu... commença-t-il.  
\- ...de ?  
\- Une fois à la maison, je souhaiterais faire venir un médecin. Pour savoir si tout va bien.  
\- Pour ma mémoire ?  
\- Entre autres. Comme nous ferons des tests ADN. Je veux que tu aies l’absolue certitude que je te dis la vérité.  
\- D’accord. Cette idée me plaît.  
\- Bien.

Le bébé enfin nourrit, Oliver s’enquit de le lui prendre à nouveau. Il avait du mal à se restreindre de ne pas l’effleurer, le câliner.

\- Permets-moi de lui faire faire son rôt, pendant que tu termines vos bagages.

Voyant qu’il maîtrisait l’acte, Felicity lui tendit une serviette pour protéger sa veste de costume de marque. Puis elle groupa dans un simple sac en plastique, son unique pyjama, une robe légère, un gilet et une poignée de sous-vêtement et chaussettes. Avec une brosse à dent, tube de dentifrice, savon et shampoing, elle avait là regroupé tous ses biens.

\- La vaisselle et le linge de maison appartiennent au centre. se sentit-elle obligée d’ajouter, devant le regard perçant d’Oliver. C’est une association qui m’a donné nos vêtements.  
\- Tu as des papiers ?  
\- Juste ça...

Le « ça » en question était une nouvelle carte d’identité - qu’Oliver ne s’expliquait toujours pas et le livret de naissance de leur fils. Il avait hâte, sur ce point, de pouvoir aller déclarer sa nouvelle paternité.

Observant de nouveau l’enfant, Oliver l’enserra avec émotion et non moins d’amour. La douceur de ses cheveux courts sur sa joue n’avait aucun prix. Il était si surpris et heureux. Mais à la fois si triste d’avoir ainsi raté sa naissance et ses premiers mois de vie.

\- Rentrons à la maison.  
\- B... bien...

Toujours désireux de la rassurer, c’est un peu à contrecœur qu’il lui rendit l’enfant pour prendre ses biens. En plus du sac, elle avait regroupé trois grenouillères et deux bonnets dans la caisse en carton auxquels s’ajoutaient une dizaine de couches et une simple peluche. Une peluche... C’est tout ce que son fils avait eu...

\- C’est peu, je sais. ajouta de nouveau Felicity. Mais cela paraissait déjà beaucoup pour moi...  
\- Tu n’as pas à avoir honte. C’est moi qui réalise soudain, combien je méconnaissais la situation des femmes isolée en situation de détresse.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l’entrée des lieux, Felicity alla informer la gardienne de son départ. Une obligation en raison du couvre-feu des lieux. Elle prenait un gros risque, à cet instant. Car si Oliver n’était pas l’homme honnête qu’il promettait d’être, elle pourrait finir sous les ponts ce soir. Mais elle avait aussi un contrat de travail dans son sac à main. Alors peut-être que dans le pire des cas, la société pourrait lui faire une avance sur salaire pour lui permettre de payer un petit hôtel le temps de trouver mieux.

Donnant l’adresse d’Oliver pour le suivi de l’aide à l’enfance, elle fut enfin libérée de toute obligation administrative. Ils rejoignirent alors le coursier les attendant à l’extérieur, qui leur fournit aussitôt de quoi installer un siège auto dans la voiture de luxe. Felicity fit alors le choix de s’asseoir à l’arrière à ses côtés, le temps qu’ils rentrent au duplex. Ils auraient bien pu s’en passer pour ce simple voyage. Mais Oliver avait pour cœur de ne pas prendre le risque de se faire arrêter avec un bébé et une voiture non équipée. Si Connor était la cible de l’aide à l’enfance, le moindre défaut de ce type pourrait faire basculer la balance en leur défaveur.

À suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Finalement arrivés à bon port, c’est tremblant de crainte qu’Oliver fit entrer Felicity et Connor dans le loft qu’ils occupaient depuis des années. Allait-elle se souvenir de quelque chose en ces lieux ?

A priori non, s’il en croyait ses yeux ouverts de stupeur quand elle découvrit la pièce à vivre, haute de plafond et si lumineuse avec ses larges baies vitrées baignées de soleil en cette fin d’après-midi. Bethany n’allant plus tarder, raccompagnée chez eux chaque jour par leur gouvernante, Oliver proposa d’abord à Felicity de s’installer dans leur chambre.

\- Oliver...  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Je vais prendre la chambre d’ami.  
\- Mais c’est là ton lit.  
\- C’est aussi le tien.  
\- Je préférerais...  
\- Tout ce que tu veux.  
\- Je préférais aller dans la chambre d’ami. J’aurais moins l’impression de m’imposer chez toi.  
\- Chez nous. Mais je comprends. Pas de soucis. Si tu as besoin de te changer, tous tes vêtements sont toujours là.

La guidant dans leur cabinet, Felicity y découvrit un pan entier dédié à une garde-robe de femme. Toutes les tenues s’y trouvant étaient de qualité et dans une large gamme de couleur.

\- Cela fait près d’un an et...  
\- Je n’ai jamais douté te retrouver. Jamais.

Une telle certitude lui redonna les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait eu si peur trois mois plus tôt. Elle se sentait si abandonnée, délaissée, malmenée par les autorités, les médecins et tous ces gens des services sociaux, si l’on exceptait l’assistante qui l’avait aidé. Et là... elle avait devant elle, une nouvelle preuve que cet homme tenait à elle, l’attendait, espérait son retour. Il s’était jusqu’alors affiché si prudent et concerné avec elle. Mais surtout si doux et aimant avec leur bébé. Pour autant, devait-elle douter de lui ?

\- Nous avons une quatrième chambre qui te servait jusqu’alors de bureau. Je vais faire appel à un service de déménageurs pour qu’ils la vident demain. Nous pourrons aussitôt la transformer en nurserie pour Connor.  
\- Oh... Merci.  
\- Felicity. JAMAIS tu n’auras à me remercier pour quoi que ce soit.  
\- Mer... ok.

Son erreur permettant d’alléger un peu la situation, Oliver en profita pour découvrir ce qu’elle aspirait pour leur enfant, tout en la guidant vers la chambre de leur fille : une ode à la couleur violette. Depuis ses premières années, la petite profitait d’une chambre colorée dont un mur entier était couvert d’un paysage peuplé de fées multicolores. Avec des meubles blancs, les lieux respiraient l’innocence et la magie bienfaitrice.

\- C’est si beau.  
\- Tu es celle qui a tout fait, ici. Que voudrais-tu pour Connor ?  
\- Oh... je ne sais pas. Peut-être un peu de vert ?  
\- Comme dans une jungle ?  
\- Pourquoi pas. Son seul jouet est un singe qu’il semble affectionner. Mais un peu de couleur chaude comme le soleil ou une savane pourrait ajouter de la lumière.

Retenant son souhait, Oliver comptait bien trouver quelqu’un d’apte à transformer les lieux d’ici les prochaines 24H, que leur enfant est au plus vite son lieu propre. En attendant, ils devraient se satisfaire du couffin formant la coque du siège voiture.

Laissant Felicity donner un bain à Connor dans l’évier de leur salle de bain avant qu’elle ne le rhabille à propre, le voyage en voiture lui ayant causé quelques désagréments gastriques, Oliver réceptionna lui leur fille de retour de l’école. Comme chaque jour, elle lui fit un câlin avant d’aller poser son sac dans sa chambre. L’y accompagnant, après avoir remercié Raisa qui repartait chez elle au sein même de leur immeuble, il s’agenouilla à son niveau, désireux de la préparer aux prochaines retrouvailles.

\- Beth... Ma puce. Papa a quelque chose à te dire.

Débuta alors une longue discussion où il tenta de lui expliquer ce que le mot amnésie signifiait. Après quoi, il lui annonça la grande nouvelle. Le retour de sa mère - au détail prêt qu’elle était malade - amnésique. Et donc qu’il leur faudrait être patient avec elle.

Mais à son âge, toute retenue disparue quand une fois au salon, Felicity les rejoint.

\- Maman !!!

Prenant aussitôt Connor dans ses propres bras, Oliver observa combien leur fille était heureuse d’enfin retrouver sa chère maman. Si Felicity n’avait aucun souvenir tangible, l’émotion n’en était pas moins présente pour elle aussi. Nul doute qu’un instinct primaire lui assurait que c’était bien la chaire de sa chaire. Oliver voulait croire en ce lien indéfectible reliant une mère à son enfant.

Aussitôt Bethany se mit à babiller sur tout ce que sa mère avait pu rater ces derniers mois. Combien elle lui avait manqué, combien elle avait voulu lui dire de secrets. Et sans jamais la contrarier, Felicity écouta inlassablement ses paroles, la questionnant chaque fois pour mieux comprendre son discours. Pour un témoin extérieur ne sachant pas pour son amnésie, personne n’aurait pu douter de leur lien de parenté.

Pour Felicity, si le doute la taraudait depuis son départ du foyer, voir dans cette maison tant de photos la représentant lui semblait être un signe de véracité. Le fait qu’elle puisse être l’épouse étrangement disparue d’un grand héritier milliardaire avait de quoi faire tourner la tête. Mais ce type de personne avait surtout l’argent suffisant pour vous faire croire l’irréel. Ces photos... elles auraient tout aussi bien pu être créées de toute pièce.

Mais quand Bethany se jeta dans ses bras, si heureuse de la revoir qu’elle ne savait plus si elle devait rire ou pleurer, l’idée d’une machination s’effaça entièrement. Tout en son être la poussait à croire que la petite fille était bien sienne. Comme il lui paraissait inimaginable qu’on puisse aller jusqu’à engager une actrice d’un si jeune âge pour la manipuler.

C’est finalement après un dîner rempli de rires, de joie et de soulagement pour Oliver que la nuit à venir s’avéra devenir plus compliquée qu’il ne l’aurait pensé. Car à l’heure habituelle de son coucher, il semblait impossible de contraindre Bethany à aller dormir. La petite était alors persuadée qu’en dormant Felicity disparaîtrait à nouveau.

La pauvre enfant... Pour elle, sa mère lui avait dit bonsoir, neuf mois plus tôt, avant de la quitter dans son lit avec sa tante pour gardienne. Et à son réveil, elle n’avait plus été là. Une absence interminable et douloureuse pour Oliver qui n’était rien comparée aux sentiments d’abandon ressentis par la petite... Alors, comment lui en vouloir de craindre que cela arrive à nouveau ?

Une fois que Felicity avait pris sa douche et l’avait accompagné pour en faire de même, la petite avait naturellement guidé sa maman dans la chambre de son père. Y assistant, Oliver ne put s’empêcher de prier Felicity de répondre positivement à cette requête.

\- Reste là. Pour cette nuit au moins. l’incita-t-il, alors.

Il avait tellement pour cœur de ne pas plus faire souffrir leur fille en la privant d’une première nuit partagée. Dès demain, il ferait venir à domicile son thérapeute, pour débuter un travail d’acceptation du retour de sa mère. Mais pour ce soir....

\- Je comprends, Oliver. Ils doivent passer en premier.

S’entendant au moins sur ce point, Oliver en fut apaisé. Il allait donc les laisser toutes deux seules avec Connor., quand sa fille lui pria de rester à son tour.

\- Elle a raison. Tu devrais rester, toi aussi.  
\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- Ce n’est pas comme si je risquais quoi que ce soit si nous partageons notre lit à quatre...

Amusé, il le lui confirma facilement. Il savait même de premières lignes, combien leur fille pouvait occuper l’espace. C’est que jusqu’alors, elle venait souvent se glisser dans le lit paternel qu’elle craignait tant voir disparaître à son tour.

Face à l’invitation, Oliver les rejoint donc. Portant jusqu’alors Connor pour l’endormir, il ne s’en détacha pas, gardant bien au contraire le petit fermement accolé à son torse. Bethany blottie dans les bras de sa mère, les deux parents s’observèrent un instant. Il y avait une compréhension mutuelle en leurs yeux emplis d’un sentiment partagé de contentement... Enfin tout était comme cela devait l’être.

La nuit fut alors complète pour chacun d’entre eux. Un fait rare quand on savait qu’Oliver était devenu insomniaque, que Beth cauchemardait habituellement chaque nuit ou que Felicity devait s’éveiller toutes les quatre heures pour nourrir Connor. Mais cette nuit-là tous les quatre eurent leur compte d’heure de sommeil.

ARROW

Au matin, c’est bien heureux qu’ils prirent le petit déjeuner tous ensemble. Alors protégés par une bulle de bonheur retrouvé, Oliver leur confectionna ses célèbres omelettes, tandis que Felicity nourrissait Connor. Après quoi, ils s’attablèrent sous le babillement incessant de leur fille. Une image familiale parfaite finalement interrompue par la sonnerie de la porte. Allant ouvrir, Oliver ne fut pas surpris par l’identité du premier visiteur de la journée : le capitaine de police Quentin Lance.

\- Capitaine !  
\- Il semble que tu ais insisté pour que je passe te voir, Queen ?  
\- Oui. Je voulais que vous soyez le témoin d’un test ADN que je souhaite dénué de tous soupçons.

Intrigué, l’homme supposa aussitôt que le « gamin » avait trouvé de nouveaux indices quant à la disparition de sa femme. Si sa hiérarchie ne voulait plus en entendre parler, il restait l’un des rares à croire une partie de son histoire. Celle où Felicity avait disparu. Il restait toujours sceptique quant à la raison expliquant cette disparition.

\- Un indice dans vos recherches ?  
\- Mieux. Elle est de retour !  
\- Felicity ?  
\- Oui.

Pour le lui prouver, Oliver le guida dans leur cuisine où son épouse retrouvée encourageait Bethany à interagir avec Connor.

\- Comment ?  
\- Je n’en sais rien. Comme elle ne se souvient de rien en dehors de ces trois derniers mois.  
\- À qui est ce bébé ?  
\- À nous.

Comprenant que l’affaire se compliquait, Quentin exigea un résumé succinct, mais complet.

\- Pouvez-vous voir qui est cette Meghan Kutler dont les empreintes semblent associées à celles de Felicity ?  
\- Je vais regarder dans nos fichiers, puisqu’elle semble y être inscrite. En attendant...

Il n’eut pas le temps de terminer, que de nouveaux visiteurs arrivaient en la personne de deux scientifiques d’un laboratoire privé spécialisé dans les tests génétiques.

\- Merci d’être là. les accueillis Oliver. Capitaine Lance, comme je le disais plus tôt, je veux que vous soyez témoin de leurs prélèvements pour que personne ne remette en cause les résultats.

Alors tous quatre, Beth, Connor, Felicity et lui-même imprégnèrent un coton-tige de leur salive. Pour le comparatif des ADN, Quentin Lance leur donna, lui, le numéro de son contact à la police scientifique. À la disparition de Felicity, Oliver et Donna, la mère de la jeune femme, avaient respectivement remis la brosse à dents qu’elle utilisait avant sa disparition et une vieille brosse à cheveux lui ayant appartenu adolescente quand elle vivait à Vegas. Avec ces deux objets certifiés par tous, la police possédant son emprunte génétique « officielle », ils seraient en capacité d’authentifier ou non, le prélèvement fait ce jour. Ainsi pourraient-ils confirmer que l’adolescente ayant vécu à Vegas, quinze ans plus tôt, l’épouse d’Oliver Queen disparu neuf mois plus tôt et l’actuelle Meghan étaient la même personne. À cela, s’ajouterait un test de filiation pour leurs deux enfants.

Les scientifiques partis, Oliver présenta la carte d’identité qu’il estimait « falsifiée » au capitaine Lance qui la prit en photo.

\- Gardez-la, précieusement.  
\- Je veux savoir ce qu’il s’est passé et ce que cette carte signifie, Capitaine !  
\- Jure-moi que ce n’est pas une vaste blague, Queen.

Au regard ferme et sérieux d’Oliver, le capitaine Lance abdiqua. Il pouvait bien l’avouer, l’affaire n’était pas nette. Comme il avait beau garder ses distances, de par une pression hiérarchique forte. Il n’en restait pas moins touché par cette affaire. C’est que toute puissante soit la famille Queen, il n’en avait pas moins connu l’homme face à lui depuis qu’il était gamin, ce dernier ayant partagé toute sa scolarité avec ses deux filles. Felicity n’ayant elle jamais été que charmante et avenante à son égard avant sa disparition. La revoir ce matin, si démunie et éperdue, touchait le père de famille qu’il était avant tout.

\- Je ne peux rien garantir. Comme je doute que le chef de la police et le maire changent d’idée sur toi...  
\- Alors quoi ? On laisse faire sous prétexte que personne ne veut nous croire ? Qui me dit que ses kidnappeurs ne vont pas revenir me la reprendre ?

Réfléchissant à la situation, Quentin opta pour une solution alternative. L’héritier des Queen était suffisamment aisé pour ne pas dépendre des bons vouloirs de son administration. Sachant avoir conservé toute sa confiance - sa présence pour valider les tests ADN devait-elle en être une preuve. Il avait surtout conscience que cette question n’avait pas été dite en vain, mais bien en quête de conseils pour sortir du brouillard de leur situation.

\- Sara... Elle m’a présenté quelqu’un, très récemment. Je sais que tu as déjà engagé un tas de gens pour la retrouver. Mais au regard de leurs résultats, je pense que cet homme pourrait vous venir en aide bien plus efficacement.  
\- Qui est-ce ?  
\- Officiellement, un garde du corps. En l’engageant, tu pourras déjà t’assurer que Felicity se sente en sécurité.  
\- De moi ?  
\- De toute menace portée sur elle.

Le « gamin » avait ses défauts - l‘infidélité en tête - mais jamais Quentin n’avait cru à la théorie de la femme battue. Dans cette hypothèse, Felicity ne serait tout simplement jamais partie sans sa fille !

\- De qui s’agit-il ?  
\- John Diggle. C’est un ancien soldat de retour du front, depuis peu reconverti dans le service de protection de haut niveau.

Ce qui expliquait comment Sara, la fille cadette de Lance, l’avait rencontré - étant elle-même dans l’armée depuis déjà quelques années au grand damne de ses parents.

\- Il a pu récemment organiser l’extraction d’otages de groupes extrémistes, en dehors des réseaux de négociations diplomatiques habituels... Si tu vois de quoi il est question.  
\- Merci. Je vais appeler Sara pour avoir son numéro.  
\- Tiens-moi au courant pour les tests.  
\- Bien sûr.

Le capitaine Lance parti, Oliver observa un instant sa famille retrouvée, tout en restant en retrait. Il savait que Felicity avait volontairement pris soin de garder leur fille loin de leur échange pour la protéger de paroles qu’elle n’aurait pas comprises. Pour autant, il se promit de rapporter à sa femme tout ce qu’ils s’étaient dit. Il ne devait surtout rien lui cacher, s’il voulait qu’elle lui fasse de nouveau confiance.

Raisa arrivant à son tour - entrant avec ses propres clefs comme chaque matin de chaque jour de la semaine - il était temps pour eux de poursuivre le cours de leur vie.

\- Beth, c’est l’heure de te préparer pour l’école. dicta naturellement, Oliver.  
\- NON !!!!  
\- Hé... pas de caprice.  
\- Je ne veux pas ! Je veux rester avec maman !!  
\- Ma puce, elle sera là à ton retour.  
\- Non !!

Felicity stoppant Oliver dans ses paroles et leur fille dans son mouvement de fuite, elle s’abaissa au niveau de leur enfant pour échanger avec elle, sans qu’il ne les entendent. Alors Bethany la serra à l’étouffer. Un dernier baiser maternel, puis paternel, et elle concéda enfin à suivre Raisa, non sans un dernier regard larmoyant à ses deux parents.

\- Pourquoi l’avoir fait partir ? demanda finalement Felicity.  
\- Aussi dur que ce soit, pour sa propre stabilité, elle doit garder un semblant de normalité.

Ça lui arrachait le cœur à lui aussi. Mais son thérapeute le lui avait suffisamment répété, pour qu’il sache que c’était là le mieux pour elle. Sans compter qu’ils ne pourraient pas discuter librement avec leur fille à portée de voix. Felicity le lui concédant finalement, ils passèrent dès lors la journée à s’occuper de leur bébé, échanger sur leurs prochaines actions ou juste se redécouvrir, en feuilletant ensemble les albums photo relatant l’histoire de leur famille.

Pendant ce temps, Oliver avait réussi à faire faire les travaux désirés dans la chambre du bébé. Au matin, cette dernière avait été vidée et lessivée. Vite suivie par l’arrivée d’un artiste venu la peindre trois heures durant de peintures biologiques et sans adjuvant. Alors, la pièce fut aérée toute l’après-midi sous ventilateur pour tout faire sécher à cœur. Après quoi, les radiateurs furent branchés à fond pour réchauffer les lieux, tandis que des déménageurs terminaient de remonter l’ancienne pépinière qu’Oliver avait fait déstocker des entrepôts de leur domaine familial.

De leur côté, ils étaient partis en fin d‘après-midi chercher Bethany à la sortie de son école, impatients de rassurer la petite fille qu’aucun d’eux n’avait de nouveau disparu. À son retour, elle put ainsi aider Felicity à ranger tranquillement l’ensemble des vêtements de bébé livrés au gardien de l’immeuble, après qu’ils les aient commandés au matin via un site internet. Si bien qu’en moins de douze heures, la pépinière était finalement fonctionnelle.

Ce soir-là, quand les deux enfants s’endormirent sereinement dans le lit parental, Oliver prit cette fois-ci soin d’aller les coucher dans leur propre lit. Suite à quoi, il retourna dans sa chambre, y retrouver sa femme... Elle était si belle et si... esseulée et perdue, seule dans ce grand lit.

\- Je vais aller me coucher dans la chambre d’ami. la rassura-t-il aussitôt.  
\- Oh...

Alors qu’il partait, Oliver entendit son nom murmuré dans un souffle.

\- Oui ?  
\- Peut-être.... Cela ne me dérangerait pas que tu restes.  
\- Vraiment ? Je ne veux rien t’imposer, Felicity. Je comprends qu’il te faille du temps pour m’accepter. Comme tu pourrais ne jamais plus me vouloir.

Une finalité bien réelle qui lui faisait terriblement peur. Mais s’ils devaient en arriver là, il comprendrait au demeurant.

\- Juste pour dormir...  
\- Bien sûr. Si tu es sûre ?  
\- Oui. Je... je ne veux pas rester seule.

Ils étaient finalement couchés chacun de leur côté, quand elle s’exprima sur ce qui la taraudait douloureusement.

\- Quand aurons-nous les résultats ?  
\- Demain soir. J’ai fait en sorte qu’ils fassent au plus vite.  
\- Bien.  
\- Demain matin, un garde du corps va venir se présenter. John Diggle. Il aura pour charge d’assurer ta sécurité.  
\- L’immeuble me paraît suffisamment sécurisé.  
\- Ce qu’il est, sois-en sûre ! Mais tu voudras sans doute sortir, faire des courses, te promener... que ce soit avec ou sans moi et les enfants. Cet homme... Il sera discret, je te le promets.  
\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?  
\- Tant qu’on ignore les raisons de ta disparition et plus encore celle de ton retour, oui. Le comprends-tu ?  
\- Je crois.  
\- Quand tu te sentiras prête, il y a une personne que nous devrons absolument contacter avant de faire grand cas de ton retour.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Ta mère. Elle était tout aussi affligée que moi de ta disparition. Elle est venue ici plusieurs semaines quand c’est arrivé, pour nous aider à te chercher et me soutenir avec Beth.... Si elle est rentrée chez elle par la suite, elle n’en revient pas moins chaque mois quelques jours.

Oliver s’assurait qu’elle ait même toujours accès à son jet privé quand elle le souhaitait, par le biais d’un simple appel à son secrétaire. Ce qui faisait de leur chambre d’amis, la pièce réellement dédiée à Donna Smoak.

\- Je ne veux pas qu’elle apprenne ton retour par le biais de photos volées par des paparazzi.  
\- Est-elle loin ?  
\- Vous viviez à Vegas avant que tu ne viennes t’installer ici après tes études au MIT.  
\- Oh... Bien... D’accord... Juste...  
\- Dis-moi.  
\- Peut-on encore attendre quelques jours ?  
\- Bien sûr. Nous ferons chaque chose à ton rythme.

Même si cela lui faisait de la peine pour Donna, qui devrait continuer à vivre la douleur sourdre de la disparition de sa fille quelques jours de plus, Oliver pouvait comprendre que son arrivée puisse lui faire peur et la submerger un peu plus.

\- Qu’en est-il de tes parents, Oliver ?

Elle avait beau avoir perdu sa mémoire, Felicity n’en gardait pas moins toutes ses capacités intellectuelles. Aussi avait-elle bien compris que son « époux » était fils d’une grande famille, actuel PDG d’un conglomérat dont le capital se chiffrait à une dizaine de milliards de dollars. S’il lui avait déjà évoqué sa sœur Théa, qui peuplait leurs photos de famille, elle ignorait encore tout de ses parents, n’en ayant vu qu’une photo sur le linteau de la cheminée.

\- Ils ont aussi disparu.  
\- Disparus ?

Riant de dépit, à la cruelle vérité que ses proches avaient la fâcheuse habitude de s’effacer de sa vie sans prévenir, Oliver se fit toutefois plus précis.

\- Disons que contrairement à toi, nous savons plus ou moins ce qu’il s’est passé. Ils étaient partis tous deux en chine pour affaires, profitant de l’occasion pour naviguer sur notre bateau de croisière privé. J’étais encore à l’université à passer mon MBA. Alors Théa et moi, ne les avions pas accompagné, cette fois-là. Il y eut une forte tempête quand ils se trouvèrent au cœur de la mer de chine. Le capitaine a bien envoyé des appels de détresse. Mais le temps que les secours se rendent sur place, il ne restait plus rien à trouver. Ils ont été déclarés morts, un an plus tard, faisant de moi et Théa les héritiers de toute leur fortune.  
\- Je suis désolée.  
\- Tu n’as pas à l’être. Après ça, je me suis noyé dans l’alcool, les femmes faciles... Jouant à l’occasion les dictateurs au sein de la tour Queen, frustré de n’y être alors qu’un petit manager sans envergure, bien que pourrie d’ambition du fait que mon nom y trônait. Jusqu’au jour où une informaticienne de génie me remit à ma place, pour avoir crashé pour la troisième fois mon PC portable en y renversant une tasse de café. C’est toi qui m’as sortie de mon univers sombre. Toi qui m’as poussé à aller au-delà de mes capacités, à accepter ma situation, et travailler pour gagner le respect et non l’imposer. Nous avons ainsi franchi côte à côte, chaque jalon au sein de la société. Tu es celle qui a fait de moi, ce que je suis aujourd’hui, Felicity. Tout simplement le soleil de mon existence. Aussi ferais-je tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te redonner la vie que tu mérites. Je t’en fais la promesse.

Si Felicity voulut l’en remercier, touchée qu’elle ait pu être si importante dans sa construction personnelle. Soucieuse de ne pas le vexer par ce mot qu’il refusait de sa part, elle se contenta de se saisir d’une de ses mains et la serrer dans un geste d’acceptation.

Définitivement, son instinct la poussait à refuser que tout cela puisse être une machination improbable. En son cœur, qu’elle se nomme réellement Felicity ou Meghan, la jeune femme voulait avoir confiance en l’homme lui faisant face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai conscience que la seconde moitié de cette partie puisse paraître un peu brouillonne. Mais pour ma défense, il s’agit au départ d’une One Shot qui n’avait pas pour objectif de faire des milliers de lignes. Et la vie de Felicity à cet instant n’en est pas moins toute aussi brouillonne, ses sentiments et intérêts partant dans tous les sens, ce que je voulais montrer ici.  
> En espérant donc que cette prise de partie ne vous décevra pas trop.

Engager John Diggle s’avéra plus utile et essentiel qu’Oliver ne l’aurait d’abord imaginé. Comme l’avait sous-entendu le capitaine Lance, l’ex-militaire avait des ressources et des accès insoupçonnés. Si bien que quelques heures à peine après leur rencontre et la présentation de leur cas, ses propres informateurs purent leur apprendre que l’identité de Felicity avait été falsifiée suite au piratage complexe des seules bases de données de la mairie et police de Starling. Restait à savoir qui avait les moyens et connaissances pour effectuer pareille opération.

À la question posée par John, Oliver pressentit aussitôt une réponse.

\- Felicity.  
\- Quoi, Felicity ?  
\- Ma femme est un génie. J’ignore si son amnésie a eu une influence sur ses capacités. Mais avant sa disparition, elle possédait toutes les compétences pour mener à bien ce type d’activité.  
\- Bien qu’illégales ?  
\- Et pire encore. Elle fut une activiste assidue dans sa jeunesse.  
\- De quel type ?  
\- Effacer les dettes d’étudiants boursiers... Publier les secrets les plus vils des grands de ce monde... Mettre au jour les détournements et autres malversations de grands conglomérats... Ce genre de choses. Certaines révélations s’étaient finalement mal terminées, la poussant à ne plus jamais aller aussi loin. Elle m’avait tout révélé en détail avant notre mariage, ne voulant pas qu’il y ait de secrets entre nous et que son passé me soit révélé pour faire pression sur notre couple. Mais ne plus agir ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir conservé toutes ses aptitudes en piratage de haut vol.  
\- Pourrait-elle avoir été enlevée pour faire un travail de ce type, puis relâchée à sa fin ?  
\- C’est une hypothèse tout à fait viable, maintenant qu’on l’évoque. Mais pourquoi la garder si longtemps ? Et comment auraient-ils pu effacer sa mémoire ? questionna Oliver.  
\- Pour l’amnésie, il existe des psychotropes et autres lavages de cerveau pouvant y mener. Après son bilan médical, nous aviserons de la suite à donner. Quant à son retour aussi inexpliqué que sa disparition. Je suppose que ses agresseurs n’avaient pas prévu qu’elle soit enceinte. S’ils ont sans doute joué sur sa peur de perdre l’enfant pour la contraindre à agir à leur souhait, à terme...  
\- ...ils l’auraient libéré aux premiers signes d’accouchement ?  
\- Peut-être... Je vois mal de potentiels pirates numériques s’encombrer d’un bébé. Où ils ne comptaient pas la laisser partir et elle a elle-même prévu un plan pour s’évader, prévoyant dans ce cadre ce changement d’identité pour qu’elle puisse rester sous les radars. proposa comme alternative, Diggle.  
\- Elle aurait alors fui dès qu’elle le put, provoquant avec le stress ses premières contractions ?  
\- Une possibilité, comme une autre. Mais dans ce second cas...  
\- ...elle sera de nouveau la proie de ceux l’ayant enlevé, dès l’instant où Felicity Smoak sera officiellement de retour.  
\- Si seulement, ils ne le savent pas déjà ! Je serais à leur place, dès la disparition de ma cible, j’aurais mis sous surveillance sa famille pour voir si elle les rejoignait.  
\- Sauf que cela fait déjà plusieurs mois... Et s'ils sont à l’origine de son amnésie, ils pourraient décemment douter qu’elle soit en capacité de me retrouver d’elle-même. voulut se rassurer Oliver.  
\- En toute honnêteté, je suis vraiment surpris qu’ils n’aient pas encore réagi depuis son retour. Cela fait déjà trois jours et deux nuits.

Leur échange était à ce point mort quand Felicity les rejoint, sortant d’une salle d’auscultation adjacente. Ils étaient jusqu’alors tous présents dans le bureau d’un médecin de renom officiant dans une clinique privée spécialisée dans le traitement discret et sans phare de leurs patients. Et à l’évidence, son examen approfondi venait de se terminer. La doctoresse la suivant, Oliver abandonna Diggle devant la porte pour s’installer aux côtés de son épouse dans le canapé du lieu, impatient d’en savoir plus sur son état de santé.

Soucieux de leur laisser un minimum d’intimité, John les quitta pour sa part - rejoignant dans la salle d’attente Raisa qui s’occupait jusqu’alors d’un Connor quelque peu ronchon en ce tout début d’après-midi.

\- Alors ? demanda sans ambages, Oliver.  
\- Alors tout va bien, au regard des circonstances. Juste un peu d’anémie post natal, raison pour laquelle je vais vous prescrire des vitamines, Felicity. Pour le reste, tout a correctement cicatrisé.  
\- Cicatrisé ?

Au regard de gêne de sa femme subitement très intéressée par ses chaussures, il s’inquiéta.

\- Ce n’est rien, Oliver.  
\- Docteur ?  
\- Juste d’anciennes coupures, de vieux hématomes et une fracture du bras gauche que les radiographies ont mis en évidence sans qu’il n’en soit fait référence dans son dossier médical.  
\- Quand ?  
\- De ce que m’indique les radios, je daterais cette fracture aux premiers mois de sa disparition.

En d’autres termes, ses kidnappeurs l’avaient malmenée et battue au point de lui casser un bras et la couvrir d’ecchymoses et coupures si profondes qu’il en restait des traces des mois après. Comment avait-elle seulement pu mener sa grossesse à terme, entre les coups et un tel niveau d’anxiété et de stress ? Il aurait tant aimé avoir pu la couvrir d’amour et partager à deux tous ces mois précédant cette seconde naissance. Ces gens qui l’avaient enlevé les avaient privés de tant de souvenirs heureux...

\- Je voudrais les tuer. gronda-t-il.

Si seulement ils savaient qui ils étaient...

Appréciant que Felicity se penche contre lui, en recherche de réconfort, Oliver s’inquiéta finalement de ce qui l’ennuyait le plus à cet instant.

\- Et pour son amnésie ?  
\- Je ne saurais en expliquer à cet instant son origine... J’ai fait quelques tests cognitifs, un scan crânien et lancé plusieurs analyses de sang. Je ne recevrais que demain leurs résultats. Il me faudra alors étudier toutes ces données avant de pouvoir établir un diagnostic. Je peux seulement affirmer que contrairement aux croyances populaires, les amnésies rétrogrades complètes dues à une déficience corporelle sont rarissimes. Les chocs physiques induisent plus souvent une perte de la mémoire récente, là où les chocs psychologiques érailleront uniquement l’évènement traumatique. L’hypothèse des psychotropes m’apparaît donc plus probable. Sauf que cela impliquerait qu’elle continue à en prendre, ce qui n’est plus le cas depuis déjà trois mois. Soit bien assez longtemps pour stopper les effets d’anciennes prises.  
\- Ce qui nous mène à une impasse. conclut-il pour eux tous.  
\- Vous comprenez mon dilemme !  
\- Ce qu’il m’est arrivé... les interrompit soudainement Felicity. Est-ce que cela a pu avoir une influence sur le développement de Connor ?

Prenant la question très au sérieux, son médecin la rassura toutefois.

\- Je ne pense pas. Mais il serait plus approprié de consulter un pédiatre.  
\- Nous ferons venir celui de Beth dès notre retour à la maison, si tu le souhaites, Felicity.  
\- Il était suivi au centre pour femme, par un pédiatre qui n’a jamais rien décelé. Mais je serais plus rassurée avec un second avis.  
\- Alors, c’est ce que nous ferons. la conforta Oliver.

Rentrant tous au loft, la journée se termina par une action concrète d’Oliver à dissoudre l’équipe montée dans le but de retrouver Felicity. N’ayant pas été capable de trouver la moindre piste en plus de six mois, ni même de la détecter dans sa propre tour... Ils ne lui servaient à rien. En lieu et place, il donna carte blanche à John Diggle pour comprendre ce qu’il était advenu à sa femme. Et plus important encore, pour qu’il s’assure qu’il ne lui arrive plus rien. Il avait beau essayer de ne pas le montrer, la crainte que la menace soit toujours actuelle le glaçait d’effroi.

Ce soir-là, deux bonnes nouvelles leur furent toutefois offertes. La première fit suite à la visite à domicile de leur pédiatre qui conclut à la parfaite santé du bébé. La seconde fut livrée un peu plus tard, par coursier. Les résultats des tests ADN - certifiés conformes par un agent de la police scientifique - établissaient sans le moindre doute possible que Felicity Smoak était bel et bien de retour parmi les siens !

Une confirmation scientifique irréfutable d’importance pour la jeune femme qui ne cessait jusqu’alors de douter de la véracité de toute cette histoire. Au moins avait-elle ainsi la certitude qu’elle n’était pas bernée par l’homme se disant son mari. Elle était bien chez elle, entourée d’un homme aimant et de ses deux enfants... avec toutefois en prime, une frustration folle à ne pas se souvenir de leur passé commun.

Et puis, ces deux premières journées entièrement passées aux côtés d’Oliver Queen lui avaient prouvées qu’il n’y avait définitivement que du bon dans ses actes et paroles. Aussi ne pouvait-elle plus croire qu’il puisse être manichéen ou qu’elle se soit échappée pour le fuir. Ce qui lui arrivait... elle avait l’intime conviction que c’était la responsabilité d’un tiers. Alors, la crainte de se faire manipuler laissa place à la colère d’avoir été arrachée aux siens et à l'incompréhension quant aux raisons d’une telle agression. Qui était donc derrière tout cela ? Et pourquoi avaient-ils agi ainsi ? Pourrait-elle se fier au nouveau venu, John Diggle, dans son combat pour la vérité ? Elle avait toujours tant de questions et si peu de réponses, depuis des mois... Bien qu’une chose avait changé ! Grâce à Oliver, elle avait dorénavant le temps et les moyens de combler par elle-même quelques inconnues.

ARROW

Trois jours passèrent sans qu’ils n’avancent sur les raisons pouvant expliquer sa disparition, son retour, ou juste son amnésie - malgré toute l’aide apportée par Diggle et son réseau.

Le concernant, la cohabitation se déroulait jusqu’alors plutôt paisiblement. Pour faciliter son action - à l’image de ce qui était en place avec Raisa depuis des années - Oliver lui avait proposé de vivre temporairement dans l’un des appartements de fonction présents à leur étage. L’avantage indéniable de ce type de résidence, dont un tiers de l’espace était dédié aux seuls logements du personnel officiant en ces lieux. Ainsi pouvait-il occuper le vaste deux-pièces jusqu’alors resté vacant, quand sa présence n’était pas sollicitée. Il devait juste y cohabiter avec le matériel informatique ayant appartenu à Felicity et qui y avait été stocké suite à la transformation du bureau en l’actuelle nurserie.

Ces premiers jours de présence, Dig se présenta ainsi chaque matin au loft, une fois Bethany déposée à l’école par Raisa sous sa veille vigilante. Dès lors, il ne devait plus quitter Felicity des yeux, l’accompagnant où qu’elle aille, bien qu’elle se limitait jusqu’alors à une seule promenade. Toujours la même. À savoir récupérer sa fille à l’école. Comme ensuite, aucune autre sortie n’était jamais prévue d’ici au coucher de toute la famille, il s’évinçait. À moins qu’Oliver ne veuille parler avec lui en privée de l’avancée de ses investigations.

Pour la jeune femme, bien qu’il soit le plus souvent présent en arrière-fond, elle pouvait facilement admettre qu’il avait un don pour se faire oublier et agir en toute discrétion.

Ce n’est finalement qu’au quatrième matin de cette protection rapprochée que Felicity osa lui parler sans la présence d’Oliver - profitant que ce dernier soit occupé dans leur salon par un coup de téléphone passé à QC. Elle et John s’occupaient à ranger la cuisine, laissée en vrac à la suite du petit déjeuner, quand elle osa enfin s’exprimer.

\- Monsieur Diggle. chuchota-t-elle, tracassée par le sujet sur lequel elle souhaitait échanger.  
\- Miss Queen.  
\- Je vous ai déjà dit m’appeler, Felicity. Même si cela ne me rappelle rien de plus, je ne me sens toujours pas comme une Queen.  
\- Miss Smoak, dans ce cas ?  
\- Dig !!!  
\- Nous y voilà enfin ! ....Felicity.

Ayant une bonne fois pour toutes compris qu’il ne cesserait pas de la taquiner, tant qu’elle ne l’appellerait pas comme attendu, la jeune femme abdiqua.

\- Désolée, Dig.  
\- Pas de soucis. Il est juste plus simple de se familiariser l’un à l’autre au plus vite, pour éviter toute perte de temps le jour venu.  
\- Sûr que garder de grandes phrases et le vouvoiement au milieu d’une attaque ne doit pas être pratique.  
\- C’est un peu l’idée, effectivement.  
\- Je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Tes informateurs... Il s’agit d’ARGUS ?  
\- Que... Comment peux-tu ?

Soudainement penaude, devant le regard couac de son interlocuteur, Felicity avoua son forfait.

\- J’ai pu souffrir d’insomnie cette nuit et subtiliser quelques heures le PC portable d’Oliver pour passer le temps.  
\- Soit. Mais comment as-tu pu savoir où chercher et seulement les trouver ? À moins que cela n’ait changé dans la nuit, il s’agit d’une organisation secrète qu’aucun civil n’est censé connaître. Les plus hauts gradés des fonctions d’état n’en ont pas même connaissance.  
\- Disons que... j’ai juste suivi la piste de tes appels téléphoniques qui m’ont mené à leurs antennes relais sécurisées, qui elles-mêmes m’ont conduit jusqu’à leurs serveurs et par effet domino à leur nom, fonction et base opérationnelle. Sauf que maintenant, je culpabilise d’avoir franchi une ligne. Aussi... je voulais m’excuser.  
\- Je commence à mieux comprendre à quel point tes capacités sont susceptibles d’attiser les convoitises. Tu es en train de me dire que tu as piraté en quelques heures seulement, une organisation secrète s’autolouant pour sa sécurité inviolable... avec un PC lambda et juste par ennui, pourrais-je ajouter ?  
\- Je voulais juste savoir qui était cette mystérieuse personne que tu appelais si souvent.  
\- Appels passés entre deux téléphones soi-disant cryptés par un programme de protection vendu à prix d’or pour que l’échange reste indéchiffrable !  
\- Je sais que la curiosité a tué le chat...  
\- Tu n’es pas une criminelle endurcie, si tu culpabilises pour si peu. la taquina finalement Diggle, avant tout ébahi par ses aptitudes indéniables.  
\- Je ne suis pas une criminelle du tout. s’offusqua-t-elle gentiment.

Lui qui doutait des dires d’Oliver, estimant jusqu’alors que ce dernier exagérait sur son cas, influencé par son amour pour elle et son manque flagrant de recul la concernant... Il en était pour peine d’admettre qu’elle pouvait bien être plus compétente que ce qu’ils pouvaient seulement imaginer.

\- Comment appelles-tu le piratage informatique, dans ce cas ?  
\- Un hobby ?

Au visage désabusé émis par Dig, Felicity préféra ne rien ajouter. Elle savait bien qu’elle s’enterrait toute seule avec cette histoire. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas aborder la sujet. Mais on ne découvrait pas tous les jours une organisation comme l’ARGUS ! Si elle n’avait pas douté du pare-feu qu’elle avait trouvé sur le PC d’Oliver, bien qu’elle l’ait au préalable boosté pour l’occasion, elle aurait été tentée de s’immiscer bien plus profondément dans leurs dossiers.

\- Et donc ? tacha de se reprendre l’homme d’armes. En quoi la source de mes informations t’intéresse-t-elle ?  
\- C’est juste... Comment allons-nous trouver ce qui m’est arrivé, si même cette organisation ne peut rien pour moi ?  
\- Cela ne fait que quelques jours que j’enquête sur ta disparition. Mais aux regards du peu d’informations déjà collectées et de ce que tu m’avoues ce matin. J’ai déjà l’intime conviction qu’il y a ici une seule personne réellement en capacité de trouver ce qu'il t’est arrivé.  
\- Oliver ?  
\- Aussi investi soit-il, je pense qu’il est aussi inapte que moi, la police ou ARGUS réunis.  
\- Alors qui ?

Dig appuyant son regard, Felicity comprit enfin qu’il parlait d’elle.

\- Comment ? Je ne me souviens de rien !  
\- Pourtant, tout est toujours là. lui répondit-il en pointant sa tête. Tu dois juste cesser de forcer ta mémoire.  
\- Mais...  
\- Tu sais toujours parler, marcher, profiter de ton hobby à loisir... Cela me rend plutôt confiant en mes dires. Dis-moi. As-tu aussi gardé des souvenirs de tes lectures ou de films vus ?  
\- Je... je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?  
\- Car le petit padawan que tu es aujourd’hui aurait bien besoin de revoir ou relire les péripéties d’un certain Jason Bourne... Tout reviendra en son temps. Soit juste patiente.

Une remarque qui eut le don de la faire grimacer. Comme si Felicity Smoak était une femme patiente. Elle avait beau n’avoir aucun repère de son ancien « elle », elle doutait avoir été affublée un jour de cette qualité.

\- En attendant, si tu as su remonter d’un simple coup de fil jusqu’à ARGUS. Ne penses-tu pas qu’il serait bien de comprendre qui pourrait être à l’origine de la falsification de ton identité ? Les hackers comme toi, vous ne laissez pas une sorte de code secret au sein des lieux visités pour prouver votre forfait des années après qu’ils ont eu lieu ?  
\- Je trouve personnellement cette idée stupide et dangereuse. Qui voudrait s’auto-imposer des preuves à charge ? Mais j’imagine que certains le font sans doute... poussés par leur orgueil. Pour ce qui est de faire des recherches sur les bases de données vérolées... Il me faudrait pour cela bien plus que le PC de bureau d’Oliver. bouda-t-elle presque à ce constat.  
\- Si ce n’est que ça, il y a tout un tas de matos éparpillé dans mon salon qui me semble apte à répondre à tes besoins.

ARROW

Si l’idée de se plonger dans le code et le hacking fut tentante, des préoccupations plus terre à terre imposèrent à Felicity la mise en stand-by de toutes recherches personnelles, par l’arrivée l’après-midi même d’un nouvel occupant temporaire.

Si Oliver restait désireux de ne pas encore ébruiter son retour - et s’était pour cela assuré que le peu de personnes informées de cette nouvelle la conserve pour eux seuls. Maintenant qu’ils étaient assurés de son identité, Felicity avait concédé la veille qu’ils préviennent enfin sa mère. Il ne suffit dès lors que des quelques heures nécessaires au jet privé pour effectuer un aller-retour, pour que cette dernière soit devant le pas de leur porte.

L’étreinte aussitôt offerte n’eut alors aucune retenue. À l’image de Bethany, Donna Smoak l’accapara des heures durant pour lui raconter mille et une choses, l’enserrer, l’embrasser, pleurer ses cheveux disparus... Cette tornade d’énergie l’avait à ce point envahi que Felicity n’avait déjà plus qu’une envie, la repousser et fuir toute cette attention. Mais après un dîner partagé, et des échanges confinés entre Oliver et Donna, cette dernière avait affiché beaucoup plus de retenue envers sa fille pour mieux déverser toute son énergie débordante à sa joie de se découvrir de nouveau grande mère. Un débordement d’affection que Beth comme Connor absorbèrent avec ferveur, toujours en quête d’attention du fait de leur jeune âge. De quoi faciliter leur future cohabitation une semaine durant, sous les yeux éberlués d’un John Diggle pourtant réputé pour son impassibilité. De quoi aussi permettre à Oliver de retourner travailler à QC sans trop culpabiliser, l’absence du PDG sans raison apparente ne pouvant durer plus longtemps.

Du fait d’attribues distincts de ceux habituellement connus pour définir Felicity Smoak, et bien qu’elle connaisse les risques, Donna incita sa fille à sortir chaque jour de sa courte visite pour l’accompagner dans des virées shopping en mode incognito - que ce soit pour elles-mêmes, les enfants, Oliver ou même Dig, pour qui Donna trouva d'ailleurs un joli polo. Si Felicity s’inquiéta très vite qu’elle dépense ainsi son argent sans compter, comprendre au second passage en caisse qu’elle sortait une carte de crédit au nom des Queen la rassura aussitôt. A priori, Oliver lui avait - à elle aussi - donné carte blanche. Bien qu’ici ce soit pour la divertir.

Si certaines soirées furent consacrées au poker à quatre, la semaine se termina finalement par des ateliers pâtisseries partagées entre trois générations où le duo Oliver-Beth s’avéra bien plus doué à la confection de cookies que le duo mère-fille « made in Vegas ». A priori, il était plus simple pour elles deux de se souvenir de comment compter les cartes de jeu que de se rappeler du dosage correct entre le sucre et la farine... Une péripétie qui avait beaucoup fait rire la benjamine.

Peut-être en raison de la présence réconfortante de sa granny, aussi exubérante soit-elle, ou simplement grâce au retour à une certaine normalité aux yeux de l’enfant - Bethany exprima d’ailleurs chaque soir, un peu moins sa crainte viscérale de perdre ses parents. Des progrès flagrants qui lui permirent très vite de ne plus avoir besoin de s’endormir dans le lit parental. Dorénavant, elle profitait d’un moment privilégié avec chacun d’eux dans sa propre chambre avant l’extinction des feux. Pour son jeune frère, dont l’insouciance des premiers mois lui promettait de ne garder aucun souvenir de tout cela, ses nuits commencèrent aussi à se faire naturellement plus longues et sereines. Un constat qui apaisa grandement toute la famille.

Une semaine après son arrivée remarquée, Donna retourna finalement à son travail avec la promesse d’être tenue informée à tout instant des avancées de sa fille sur sa mémoire. Auparavant, cette dernière lui demanda un peu d’aide pour retrouver une couleur de cheveux plus habituelle. Pas que Felicity y aspire plus que cela. Mais en discutant avec le thérapeute de Bethany, il semblait que retrouver l’image de sa mère comme elle était avant son départ pourrait simplifier sa psychée. Alors pour ne pas plus perturber Beth, déjà attristée par le départ de sa grand-mère, Felicity avait retrouvé toute sa blondeur et une certaine longueur grâce à quelques ajouts capillaires dont Donna avait le secret. Si cela fonctionna comme attendu avec l’enfant, retrouver en tout point sa femme perdue perturba a contrario bien plus Oliver.

Si finalement cette visite express eut bien des atouts pour leurs enfants, le départ de Donna permit surtout aux deux adultes de se retrouver plus facilement au calme que ce soit le soir venu dans le salon ou dans l’univers clos de leur chambre. Après cette première nuit partagée à quatre, Felicity n’avait jamais exprimé le souhait de dormir ailleurs, comme initialement demandé. Comme elle n’imposa pas plus à Oliver de la laisser seule. Ce dernier s’était montré bien trop respectueux de son intimité et de son espace pour qu’elle craigne quoi que ce soit à continuer de partager leur lit.

Felicity n’avait toutefois pas eu besoin que cette semaine de folie douce se termine, pour constater combien son « époux » avait changé d’attitude quelques jours à peine après leurs retrouvailles. C’est qu’elle avait beau avoir « perdu la mémoire ». Comme l’indiquait son médecin, elle n’en gardait pas moins ses acquis relatifs aux relations humaines. Et il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre que l’héritier des Queen s’était mis en devoir de la courtiser à nouveau.

Et en effet, ne pouvant savoir si Felicity retrouverait un jour tout ou partie de sa mémoire, Oliver décida très tôt de tout simplement faire de nouveau la cour à sa femme. Elle avait beau avoir perdu ses souvenirs de leur vie commune. Son caractère, sa force et ténacité, tout comme sa douceur et patience exprimée chaque jour avec leurs enfants, restaient ancrées en elle. Sa Felicity était toujours là ! Tout comme sa beauté et son sexe a peal ! Aussi espérait-il pouvoir la reconquérir et s’en faire aimer de nouveau.

Soucieux de son bien-être, Oliver voulut dès son retour la couvrir de petites attentions. Ainsi, lui offrit-il tout d’abord un PC ultra portable, devinant sans mal qu’elle l’apprécierait après qu’il se soit réveillé une nuit pour la voir taper frénétiquement sur celui qu’il rapportait du bureau. S’il ne s’agissait pas de son ancienne tablette, personne ne l’ayant retrouvé après sa disparition, Felicity s’adapta très bien à cette toute nouvelle version. Devait-il seulement préciser qu’il s’agissait là du dernier modèle en cours de conception par la branche « Recherches & Développements » de Queen Consolidated - auparavant aux mains de sa femme et à ce jour conduit par son ancien bras droit, Curtis Holt.

Si Oliver ignorait tout de ce qu’elle avait fait avec son ordi cette nuit-là, au moins la connaissait-il suffisamment pour savoir que c’était là le signe qu’elle avait surtout besoin de posséder une machine bien plus puissante entre ses mains pour l’aider à retrouver son équilibre. Raison pour laquelle, dès le lendemain, il avait passé des heures au téléphone pour convaincre Curtis de lui confier l’un des deux seuls prototypes qu'ils possédaient - sans pour autant lui avouer à qui il était destiné. Privilège du Big Boss que de garder ses secrets.

Il n’apprit qu’au départ de Donna que Dig l’avait convaincu pour sa part, à remettre en place la batterie d’ordinateurs délaissés dans son appartement, le salon devenant ainsi une base de recherche high-tech. Pas que Felicity sache encore où chercher. Mais à l’image d’un certain espion retrouvant ses capacités dans des combats provoqués un peu au hasard, Diggle était convaincu que c’est en pratiquant que la hackeuse émérite retrouverait dans son code et ses hacks, une mémoire corporelle, un indice permettant de la mener à ses anciens geôliers...

Dans l’attente, John n’eut aucun complexe à profiter de ses connaissances intrinsèques pour la solliciter à l’occasion pour d’autres affaires. Se gardant bien de dévoiler sa nouvelle précieuse source d’informations à celle envers qui il devait un nombre illimité de faveurs. Lyla Michaels, la numéro trois d’ARGUS... et accessoirement ex-femme. Le génie de Felicity lui offrit de ne pas devoir lui en avouer tant.

Si Felicity occupa ses nouvelles journées entre Connor et ses activités d’autrefois avec Diggle, elle n’en consacra pas moins chaque fin de journée à leur fille, réservant précieusement ses soirées à Oliver. Ainsi tentèrent-ils de partager quelques dîners en solo. Pas chaque soir, bien sur. Mais au moins une fois par semaine et une fois chaque week-end.

C’est à cette occasion que Felicity lui avoua sa nouvelle occupation.

\- Tu savais que je pouvais m’infiltrer dans les bases du FBI en quelques minutes à peine, ou détourner un satellite gouvernemental ?

À l’annonce des deux faits fortement répréhensibles évoqués, Oliver manqua s’étouffer avec son verre de vin. À quoi jouait sa femme ? Dig n’était-il pas censé la surveiller ?

\- Sérieux ? Tu t’es remis au hacking ?  
\- Oh ! Non ! Je n’ai rien fait d’illégal... Enfin... si. Sur le principe avoir passé leurs pare-feu n’est pas vraiment autorisé. Mais promis, je n’ai rien fait de plus. C’est juste que Dig m’a demandé un peu d’aide pour des recherches basiques, comme retrouver des personnes disparues via les caméras de surveillance de la ville. Et une chose en entraînant une autre, j’ai voulu me tester moi-même. Sans parler du fait que leur logiciel de reconnaissance faciale est de loin le meilleur sur le marché. Osa-t-elle ajouter d’une seule traite, sachant très bien se contredire par ce fait quant à l’absence d’actions illicites.  
\- Pas sûr que tout cela me rassure. Mais cela ne m’étonne pas de toi. Tu as toujours voulu t’assurer que rien ne puisse te barrer la route. Comme tu détestes les énigmes. As-tu au moins essayé de te retrouver toi-même ?  
\- Si j’ai trouvé trace de tous mes déplacements depuis mon arrivée aux urgences pour y accoucher. Il ne reste rien des enregistrements de ma disparition. A priori, toutes les caméras de la ville tournent en boucle sur une période de six mois.

Une voie sans issue, en somme...

\- Tu m’en veux de ne pas t’avoir parlé plus tôt de mes... expérimentations ?  
\- Pourquoi t’en voudrais-je, Felicity ? Tu as toute liberté d’agir comme il te plaît. Je suis même plutôt heureux que tu retrouves tes marques et que Dig t’y aide. Maintenant, je ne te cache pas que préférerais que tu évites de te faire arrêter par le gouvernement pour piratage intrusif. Te voir partir en prison pour des années, après t’avoir enfin retrouvé... Je pense qu’aucun de nous n’est prêt à vivre pareil cauchemar.  
\- Promis, je ferais attention. Si cela peut te rassurer, Dig m’a déjà fait la leçon. Il semble qu'il ait lui aussi ses limites quant à la ligne à ne pas franchir.

Révisant aussitôt son opinion sur l’homme, Oliver n’en manqua pas de retenir l’information principale de cet échange. À l'évidence, sa femme s’ennuyait ferme, si elle avait le temps de faire tout cela, faute de meilleure piste à creuser. Or de sa propre expérience, cet état de fait n’était jamais bon pour elle... ou pour lui.

Malgré des recherches permanentes, il comprenait que les journées puissent lui paraître longues. Un constat sans doute accentué par le départ de Donna et son retour à QC. Il y avait donc clairement là un vide à combler ! Aussi essaya-t-il de l’y aider sans que cela n’implique plus d’actions répréhensibles que nécessaire.

\- Que penserais-tu de reprendre le travail, Felicity ?  
\- Ne devais-je pas rester en retrait, le temps qu’on trouve un minimum d’informations sur ceux m’ayant enlevé ?  
\- Si. Mais tu as déjà un contrat avec QC au nom de Meghan Kutler. Tu pourrais donc tout aussi bien en profiter.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Ce n’est pas comme si j’allais porter plainte après toi pour usurpation d’identité. Maintenant, j’ai conscience que tu avais un poste bien plus important auparavant. Alors si tu préfères...  
\- Non ! Un simple rôle à la DSI me conviendrait vraiment pour l’instant.  
\- Dans ce cas, considère-le comme actif dès demain midi !

Un coup de fil au matin au responsable du pôle, et ce poste d’IT devint aussitôt à sa demande explicite, un mi-temps en télétravail pour le service en charge de la sécurité informatique de QC. Il n’allait pas gâcher les capacités de sa femme en la cloîtrant dans un rôle minime, quand il pouvait tout aussi bien capitaliser sur ses connaissances en la chargeant du projet de refonte de leur pare-feu antiviral.

Felicity avait géré des années durant la branche des « Sciences appliquées », comprenant les services « Informatiques », « Recherches & Développements », et « Développement durable » en plus d’un rôle de consultante pour l’ensemble du groupe - des postes d’importance faisant d’elle la numéro deux de QC. Malgré sa perte de mémoire, Oliver était persuadé qu’elle avait toujours les compétences pour pareilles responsabilités. Mais un tel poste impliquerait beaucoup trop de stress pour une reprise. Aussi n’était-il pas surpris qu’elle se sente plus à l’aise avec ce qui restait son ADN. Sans compter que cela leur permettait de la garder encore un peu dans l’ombre. Pas que cela puisse durer encore très longtemps.

En attendant, ce mi-temps la combla comme espéré.

D’ailleurs, si Felicity était honnête avec elle-même, tout ce qu’Oliver faisait pour elle la comblait ! Il était si attentionné, attentif à ses moindres besoins, présent et aimant avec Beth et Connor. Cet homme était parfait en tout point. Et devait-elle seulement évoquer son physique ? L’observer faire ses pompes le matin ou le voir sortir de la douche à peine vêtu d’une micro-serviette devenait chaque jour une nouvelle torture. Elle avait beau avoir perdu ses souvenirs, Felicity n’en restait pas moins une jeune femme aux hormones post natale en ébullition devant cohabiter avec un apollon grec. De quoi se faire railler par sa mère, puis après son départ par Diggle, quand l’un ou l’autre la repérait à baver littéralement sur son mari...

Ce ne fut donc une surprise pour personne, quand un soir de semaine, alors qu’ils lavaient la vaisselle comme dans n’importe quelle famille de la ville, ils échangèrent un premier baiser... du moins... un premier pour elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite et fin demain, si j’arrive à me dépatouiller avec l’ultime chapitre (ce dont je commence fortement à douter glup ^-^’’)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite et fin. En espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus de ce que je vous propose, l’idée n’ayant jamais été d’écrire ici une longue histoire. Juste un moment clef de leur vie.

Leurs bouches s’étaient d’abord effleurées avant qu’elles ne se touchent et se pressent l’une à l’autre. Troublée par la situation, le petit souffle aspiré par Felicity l’obligea à entrouvrir ses lèvres, laissant-là une invitation plus que bienvenue pour Oliver, avide de les redécouvrir. Alors, une main s’était apposée sur sa taille, les avait rapproché, et...

Sortie de ses songes d’un claquement de doigts résonnant devant ses yeux, Felicity n’eut aucune chance de ne pas rougir - foutue réaction biologique - face au visage hilare de son soi-disant garde du corps.

Sachant qu’il devait empêcher toute personne de la toucher, comment serait-il susceptible de réagir déjà, si elle le frappait ? Car l’envie l’en prenait particulièrement à cet instant !

\- Tu sais qu’officiellement, tu as tout droit de lui sauter dessus. Pas comme s’il n’attendait que ça...

Prise en flagrant délit de fantasme sur son époux qui jouait à l’instant avec leurs deux enfants sur le tapis pelucheux du salon, la jeune femme eut bien du mal à nier la remarque ! Encore heureux que sa mère était rentrée chez elle où elle n’entendrait parler que de ça. Déjà qu’elle la harcelait de SMS depuis son départ pour savoir comment se passait sa vie intime avec son mari, entre deux demandes de photos de ses petits enfants ou de nouvelles sur son affaire. Avait-elle oublié qu’elle était amnésique ? A priori, Donna ne se sentait pas concernée par ce genre de détail.

En attendant, après ce premier baiser partagé la veille, qu’elle avait bêtement interrompu de crainte, Felicity avait bien du mal à garder ses distances et ne pas être plus attirée par Oliver. Le pire dans cette situation était son côté « parfait gentleman ». Que ce soit dans ses regards ou ces petites touches et effleurements offerts à tout moment de la journée... À aucun instant, il n’agissait comme s’il savait déjà tout d’elle, de son corps ou de ses réactions, bien qu’il l’ait connu des années durant. Au contraire, il semblait avide de la découvrir à nouveau, agissant à chaque instant comme si tout était leur première fois.

Si bien que... les jours s’écoulant, sachant tout ce qu’ils avaient partagé... et ne pouvant nier l’affection et l’attirance naturelle qu’elle ressentait à la simple vue de cet homme dans la fleur de l’âge qui n’avait jamais douté de son retour et de fait, ne l’avait jamais remplacé - pas même le temps d’une aventure, le lui avait-il promis - Felicity se questionna sur les raisons l’incitant à continuer à repousser cette attraction croissante. Elle voulait croire qu’en d’autres circonstances, elle aurait pu à l’occasion avoir la folie de se laisser aller à une nuit de plaisir auprès d’un inconnu croisé dans une boîte de nuit.

Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s’offrir ce même plaisir avec l’homme officiellement son mari qui en crevait d’envie si elle devait croire les dires de Diggle, facilement confirmés par son attitude à son égard ? Face à ce constat, c’est finalement au terme du premier mois de son retour dans son foyer, à présent que tout à chacun semblait retrouver un semblant d’équilibre, que Felicity se décida ce soir-là à faire le grand saut et progresser dans sa relation avec Oliver.

L’occasion parfaite se présenta finalement deux jours plus tard, un jeudi soir. Une fois les enfants couchés, elle l’avait rejoint dans le salon, un peu tremblante d’anticipation, avec deux verres d’une liqueur dont elle se moquait bien. Ne sachant trop comment se faire comprendre, elle avait d’elle-même entrepris maladroitement de s’asseoir à ses côtés, avant de poser leurs verres sur la table et... tout simplement l’embrasser. Une invitation, qui contrairement à ses craintes, fut accueillie avec enthousiasme par l’homme qu’elle réapprenait à aimer.

Ils s’embrassaient donc, sans contrainte ni retenue, profitant juste de l’instant pour oublier toutes ces inconnues occupant leur présent, quand leurs chemises respectives furent rapidement oubliées au pied du canapé. Le couple s’aventurant ainsi vers la prochaine étape, Oliver exprima l’idée de migrer jusqu’à leur chambre. Un retour à la parole bien compliqué à absorber pour une Felicity totalement hypnotisée par ce torse nu et musclé alors offert à ses caresses.

\- Je rêve de te ravir ici. Mais...  
\- ...peur que Dig ait mis des caméras de surveillance ?  
\- Heu... Pas à ma connaissance, en tout cas. Mais si j’ai appris quelques choses du passé, c’est que notre fille peut se réveiller et se lever à toute heure de la nuit. Alors même si ce n’est pas beaucoup plus sûr, mieux vaut monter dans la chambre.  
\- Ok pour moi.

Oliver n’eut pas besoin de plus que cet accord, pour se lever et la porter jusqu’à leur lit, appréciant la pression de ses jambes enserrées fermement autour de sa taille. Après des mois d’abandon et de solitude, il était bien décidé à prouver à sa femme combien il l’aimait et la désirait.

Envahie pour sa part d’un sentiment de déjà vue, mémoire corporelle oblige, Felicity voulut croire que c’était une infime partie de ses souvenirs qui s’imposaient à elle. Se perdre dans cet échange et enfin céder à l’attraction qui la consumait depuis des semaines, lui permirent surtout de se sentir entière et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

\- Je t’aime tellement, ma chérie ! lui chuchota Oliver, alors qu’il la déposait au centre de leur lit.

Happée par sa vigueur et son enthousiasme, Felicity se laissa bien volontiers submerger par son étreinte fougueuse et impatiente. Déjà la débarrassait-il de sa jupe pour mieux s’attaquer à son corps d’albâtre. C’est à cet instant, alors qu’il couvrait son corps de baisers et caresses, infiniment heureux de pouvoir enfin repartager une intimité, qu’Oliver réalisa que la face intérieure de sa cuisse gauche cachait en sa chaire un corps étranger. Un simple frôlement n’aurait pas permis de le déceler. Mais le mordillement offert comme préliminaire ne pouvait en faire abstraction.

\- Qu’est-ce... ?

Comme tue-l’amour, il n’y avait pas mieux !

Se redressant soudainement, Oliver l’incita à s’asseoir à son tour. Alors il toucha de nouveau l’espace, y pressant la peau avec force pour mieux en faire ressortir les contours.

\- Felicity, est-ce normal ?

Le lui niant, la jeune femme fut soudainement prise d’hystérie.

\- Enlève-le. Enlève-le !!

N’ayant guère le choix, il alla dans leur salle de bain y récupérer une lame de rasoir pour lui trancher la peau et découvrir... rien de moins que l’un de ces petits bâtonnets cylindriques en plastique que l’on posait habituellement aux bras des femmes. Le plus souvent des implants hormonal en capacité de libérer leur substance jusqu’à trois années durant.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda-t-elle agitée.  
\- Je doute que ce soit réellement un implant hormonal. Tu étais enceinte quand ils t’ont pris et à ma connaissance tu n’en as jamais porté.  
\- Alors quoi ?

Ils durent attendre la nuit entière, inquiets, pour envoyer dès les premières lueurs de l’aube l’implant au laboratoire privé ayant déjà pris en charge leurs tests ADN. En fin de journée, l’information tomba : l’implant émettait quotidiennement par voie sous-cutanée et résorption lente, une infime dose d’une drogue jusqu’alors indéfinie. Celle-là même trouvée dans les analyses post accouchement de Felicity ou dans chaque nouvelle analyse réalisée depuis son retour auprès des siens.

Si la composition du psychotrope n’était pas plus reconnue qu’à l’issue de ses analyses sanguines, ils n’avaient plus aucun doute quant à son rôle. En fut pour preuve le premier souvenir perçu par Felicity à peine deux jours après son retrait !

Sa mémoire revenant dès lors en vagues successives, il suffit d’une dizaine de jours pour qu’elle soit totalement de retour. Une euphorie de chaque instant, pour la jeune maman, la femme amoureuse, l’informaticienne de génie et la femme d’affaires qui se redécouvrait à chaque souvenir remémoré. La naissance de Bethany, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots... Mais aussi sa première rencontre avec Oliver, son premier « Je t’aime », sa demande en mariage... S’ajouta en pagaille, son enfance à Vegas, ses études au MIT, comme toutes ces disputes aujourd’hui idiotes et sans importances qu’elle put avoir avec sa mère ou Oliver, toutes ses nuits de sexe ébouriffant ou juste leur soirée intime d’amour partagé... Elle se rappela subitement tout. Un vertige constant qui la priva de toute activité, chaque flot provocant tout autant de migraines que d’étourdissements.

Son docteur les rassura sur le fait qu’il n’y avait rien d’anormal à tout cela, son cerveau et son corps souffraient juste de surmenage. Tout reviendrait dans l’ordre, une fois l’ensemble de sa vie revenue.

Durant cette période compliquée, Donna revint aider Oliver et Raisa à faire face à Beth et Connor dans leur quotidien. Un rappel doux amer de l’époque où elle avait agi de même en absence de Felicity. Mais cette fois-ci, ils pouvaient se rendre à tout instant dans la chambre des maîtres s’assurer que la jeune femme y était toujours bien présente et à leurs côtés. Juste épuisée par les défaillances d’un corps accablé. Aussi purent-ils tous ensemble entourer et soutenir leur femme, fille et maman dans son épreuve, chacun agissant avec cette graine de bonheur s’épanouissant à l’idée de la retrouver enfin tout entière.

ARROW

Avec un sadisme certain, le destin [1] voulut que Felicity ne se souvienne qu’à la toute fin des raisons de son enlèvement. Elle se reposait alors dans sa chambre, seule pièce où elle pouvait occulter toutes les sources de lumière - la peluche doudou de sa fille entre ses bras, après qu’elle le lui ait confié pour aller mieux. Plongée dans une nuit artificielle, elle les avait soudain revus... ces trois silhouettes d’hommes venues à elle, tandis qu’elle sortait de sa mini pour rejoindre le restaurant où l’attendait Oliver. Elle était alors si stressée à l’idée de lui annoncer sa nouvelle grossesse. C’est qu’ils n’avaient jamais évoqué avoir plus d’un enfant. Mais il fallait croire que la pilule n’était pas toujours efficace à 100%.

Deux des hommes s’étaient soudainement postés face à elle, tandis que le troisième l’ayant dépassée l’avait saisie par l’arrière. Elle avait bien tenté de s’échapper et crier. Mais un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme l’avait tout aussitôt sonné. Elle s’était alors réveillée très loin de chez elle, à des kilomètres de Starling, dans une sorte de ferme désaffectée où un quatrième homme bien plus âgé s’était présenté comme Noah Kuttler, son père biologique en quête d’attention.

Son propre père l’avait kidnappé ! Et pas pour le seul plaisir de refaire connaissance après une absence longue de plus de 20 ans ! Non. Son paternel, guidé par ses seuls intérêts, avait plus simplement réalisé récemment qu’elle était la seule personne apte à pirater les bases de données gouvernementales qu’il projetait piller pour le compte de riches clients.

Elle découvrit surtout avec horreur que son géniteur s’était dorénavant associé à un ancien camarade du MIT - Cooper Seldon. L’homme à cause de qui elle avait plongé étudiante dans l’hacktivisme extrême, et qui se vantait d’être à la tête du groupe de cyber terroristes Brother Eye. Elle se souvenait avoir abandonné leur groupe de hacker et rompu dans le même temps avec lui, après le suicide d’un étudiant - conclusion de la révélation à grand bruit des malversations de son père. Le jeune homme n’avait plus cessé d’être harcelé par des journalistes incapables de distinguer les méfaits du père sur la vie sans heurts du fils. Suite à cette affaire, Felicity avait ouvert les yeux. Chacune de leurs actions avec des réactions et conséquences. Comme leur façon d’agir était trop brutale pour l’entourage et la famille de ceux qu’ils jugeaient coupables.

Peut-être était-ce d’ailleurs, en partie à cause de cette expérience, qu’elle avait su tenir tête un jour à Oliver - ne voyant pas en lui la copie carbone de son père, mais bien un individu à part entière.

Elle ignorait, en tout cas, ce qui avait mené Cooper et son père à se rencontrer. Mais à l’évidence, elle était très vite devenue le sujet de leurs échanges. Et plus encore le fruit de leur convoitise. A priori, si son ancien petit ami s’était débrouillé seul pour effacer toutes les traces de son enlèvement, il n’avait toutefois jamais atteint son niveau d’excellence pour des mises en œuvre un peu plus pointues. Elle cherchait encore pour sa part, les raisons l’ayant poussé à sortir un jour avec ce sale type !

En attendant, elles avaient beau avoir partagé une courte relation filiale et amoureuse avec ces deux hommes, cela ne les avait pas empêchés de la faire battre pour l’inciter à travailler pour eux. Si elle avait d’abord résisté, récoltant pour sa peine une rupture nette de son avant-bras. Avoir protégé son ventre durant la mise à tabac avait permis au médecin de l’équipe de découvrir aisément son grand secret. De quoi leur offrir sur un plateau les moyens de la contraindre à agir contre son grès... Ainsi son père l’avait-il menacé de la faire avorter ! Son propre père ! Dire que sa mère Donna aurait, elle, donné sa vie pour sauver sa petite fille du pire... Cet homme ne méritait vraiment pas son statut de père.

Depuis lors, Felicity avait concédé travailler à leur profil. Mais loin de s’y limiter, elle parsema surtout de hacking en piratage, de nombreux petits morceaux de code voués à l’aider à se sortir de cette situation. Ainsi, avait-elle d’abord agi sur le plus facile : véroler leur propre serveur de multiples mines vouées à explosées le temps venu. Un maillage de virus indétectable pour ces mauvais informaticiens.

C’est au profit d’un code plus ardu, destiné à un magna chinois désireux de détourner des milliards de sa compagnie, qu’elle eu la possibilité de créer sa propre base de données dissimulée et protégée au sein des serveurs de cette société chinoise. Un lieu camouflé où elle stocka toutes les malfaçons associées au « Calculateur » - le pseudonyme bien navrant utilisé par son père. Des milliers de forfaits impliquant tout autant de mafias du monde entier que de patrons ayant pignon sur rue et du capital en bourse. Tous... Ils paieraient tous un jour ou l’autre de l’avoir privé d’une grossesse heureuse et partagée au côté de sa famille !

Un crève-cœur pour la future jeune maman qui pleurait chaque nuit le manque de sa petite fille et de son mari. Ils étaient tous trois devenus si fusionnels avec le temps... Le simple fait de manquer l’étreinte de leurs bras la gardait éveillée des nuits entières. Elle s’était pourtant fait la promesse de ne pas abandonner. Jamais ! Elle le devait à sa famille, à son futur bébé... Cela pouvait lui prendre des années, mais elle façonnerait petit à petit sa voie pour s’échapper.

C’est au terme du troisième mois de son enfermement dans la ferme équipée d’un relais satellite pour lui permettre d’effectuer les forfaits commandés par son géniteur que Felicity estima avoir réussi une partie de son pari : répondre aux attentes de ses ravisseurs tout en préparant ses arrières pour un premier plan d’évasion.

Sur le papier cela ne semblait pas si difficile. Suite à son « bon comportement », elle restait libre de ses mouvements au sein d’une zone délimitée à sa chambre, une salle de bain et un coin cuisine dédiés, tous dénués d'instrument contondant. Leur vigilance était surtout concentrée sur la salle des machines - bien qu’elle arrivait chaque jour à coder nombre de lignes sans que personne ne s’en aperçoive. À côté de cela, elle avait constaté que la surveillance était relativement restreinte dans le périmètre extérieur, du fait qu’ils se trouvaient au milieu de nulle part. Si elle s’évadait, elle aurait des kilomètres de rase campagne à franchir à pied, avec rien qui ne puisse lui permettre de se cacher. Un obstacle compliqué pour n’importe qui, alors enceinte d’un bébé... Pour autant, elle n’avait pas beaucoup de choix. Il fallait juste qu’elle trouve le bon moment et continue de mettre toutes ses chances de son côté.

Pour cela, elle choisit finalement l’improbable ! Effacer son identité pour ne pas que sa fuite génère des alertes, s’ils venaient à la pister par voie électronique. Ainsi, s’amusa-t-elle presque à s’imaginer se cacher au nez et à la barbe de tous. Dès lors, s’ils cherchaient Felicity Smoak, son visage et ses empreintes retourneraient dorénavant une certaine Meghan Kutler. De quoi, elle l’espérait, embrouiller leur programme et ainsi lui faire gagner un temps précieux pour se mettre en sécurité auprès d’Oliver ou de la Police.

Là où ses compétences l’abandonnèrent au plus mauvais moment fut cinq mois après son enlèvement ! Impatiente de mettre son plan en action avant qu’elle n’accouche, Felicity avait tout oublié de ses précautions habituelles, en tombant un peu par hasard sur le téléphone d’un gardien dans la salle informatique. Une occasion rêvée de pouvoir contacter Oliver qu’elle avait saisie au vol ! Elle avait même réussi à ce qu’il décroche ! Malheureusement, elle n’avait jamais eu la possibilité de dire une seule parole avant que la tonalité ne soit coupée !

Après cette tentative ratée d’appeler à l’aide, elle avait amèrement compris que le réseau téléphonique de QC et plus encore le portable de son mari étaient sous écoute. Au grand amusement de son père, ce dernier lui avait alors appris que c’était l’équipe engagée par Oliver lui-même pour la retrouver qui mettait tout en œuvre pour que cela n’arrive jamais. Tandis que par ailleurs, Cooper et ses propres toutous avaient collecté en amont suffisamment d’informations compromettantes pour contraindre le maire et capitaine de police de Starling de ne pas trop faire état de sa disparition. Après tout, les fuites émises aux journalistes offraient la raison parfaite à son départ : la fuite volontaire d’un mari arrogant, violent et infidèle !

Apprendre ainsi que personne ne l’avait donc réellement cherché depuis tous ces mois, lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais c’est surtout après cet acte manqué qu’un homme en blouse blanche et aux mains baladeuses lui avait inséré l’implant. Sans doute pensaient-ils que sans sa mémoire émotionnelle, elle serait plus facile à gérer. Dès lors, le reste de sa détention restait flou.

Ainsi, bien qu’elle soit en fin de sevrage, il restait ce dernier maillon manquant !

Les drogues agissant par étape, Felicity supposait juste avoir pris peur de perdre toute chance d’évasion, la poussant à prendre tous les risques alors munie des derniers lambeaux de sa mémoire. Ce qui l’avait finalement conduit à se trouver un soir de pluie, au bord d’une route déserte, avec plus aucun souvenir en elle.

ARROW

À cette étape de ces souvenirs remémorés, Felicity était au moins enfin assurée n’avoir jamais quitté sa famille de sa seule volonté ! Une certitude qui lui permettrait sans plus de craintes ni réserve, de retrouver sa vie et au cœur de celle-ci : l’amour de son mari.

D’ailleurs, réaliser comment Oliver s’était comporté avec sa version amnésique ne l’avait fait que l’aimer plus. Il n’aurait pu donner plus belle preuve d’amour et de confiance que de lui ouvrir ainsi son cœur pour la seconde fois, et tout tenter pour la séduire à nouveau sans jamais s’imposer à elle. N’avait-il pas aussi juré la laisser reprendre sa liberté, si vivre à ses côtés lui était impossible ?

Alors... Si sa première tentative de s’offrir à lui deux semaines plus tôt s’était conclue par un acte de boucherie pour la sauver de la source même de son amnésie. Si les jours qui suivirent avaient été trop empreints d’angoisse et d’incertitudes pour penser à la bagatelle. Si par la suite, la douleur persistante ne lui offrait que trop peu de répit... À présent qu’elle retrouvait le sentiment exaltant de respirer à nouveau, sans plus de douleur céphalée ou pression nerveuse, sa propre impatience à retrouver une intimité physique avec lui atteint très vite son point de non-retour.

Aussi est-ce une femme avide et décidée qui accueillit ce soir-là son mari, quand il revint de la chambre de leur fille où il l’avait bordé avec amour. La rejoignant sur le lit où elle était allongée, bien que dans le sens opposé, Oliver glissa naturellement ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds pour mieux l’embrasser, en une douce habitude retrouvée.

\- Hé !  
\- Hé !  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Merveilleusement bien.  
\- Vraiment ? Plus de migraine ?  
\- Yep...

Amusé et rassuré par sa légèreté bienheureuse, l’homme ne manqua pas de rester à ses côtés, juste satisfait de pouvoir humer son parfum. Tout cela lui avait tant manqué !

\- Tes souvenirs ?  
\- Presque revenus au complet. Mais si cela ne te dérange pas...

Poussant son conjoint à la regarder droit dans les yeux, Felicity se fit explicite.

\- ... il y a plus urgent à cet instant.

Se comprenant d’un seul regard, chacun d’eux oublia toute retenue pour enfin exprimer toute la passion, la frustration, l’amour, et l’envie qui les consumaient depuis des mois. Une communion dénuée de toute retenue ou toute protection qui dura une bonne partie de la nuit. De quoi les rendre bien conscients qu’ils s’offraient-là l’occasion d’agrandir leur fratrie...

Au petit matin qui s’en suivit. Alors que Felicity reposait paisiblement dans le carcan des bras aimants d’Oliver, son esprit enfin en paix et nouvellement libéré de ses chaînes était en pleine cogitation.

Ses souvenirs, sentiments et émotions faisant d’elle ce qu’elle était, remémorés.  
Son époux, ses enfants... et finalement toute sa famille, retrouvés !  
Felicity pouvait enfin prendre du recul sur ce qu’elle avait dû vivre cette année durant.

Son père l’avait trahi, enlevé, menacé, violenté...  
Son bien-aimé Oliver, sa fille Bethany, sa mère Donna avaient eux été dévastés des mois durant par sa disparition...  
Son bébé Connor avait quant à lui manqué l’amour paternel qu’il méritait dès sa naissance...

Pour cela, et plus encore, pour toutes les malversations qu’on lui avait imposé d’accomplir...  
L’heure était venue de leur apprendre à tous que personne ne pouvait agir ainsi avec elle et sa famille sans en payer le prix.  
L’heure de la vengeance était arrivée !

ARROW

Au lendemain du retour presque complet de sa mémoire, Felicity sollicita Diggle pour une nouvelle session d’hypnose. Depuis qu’elle faisait face au flux tendu de ses souvenirs, ce dernier lui proposait ainsi des séances - plus proche de la relaxation - pour l’aider à garder un calme relatif face au tsunami intellectuel auquel elle devait faire face. Sauf que ce matin-là, ils se concentrèrent sur les rares cases manquantes.

Avec son aide, ils purent ainsi découvrir qu’elle s’était a priori bien évadée, et non faite libérée, dénuée de souvenirs pour ne pas lancer la police à leur poursuite. Toutefois, elle avait dorénavant surtout la certitude d’avoir fait pas mal de dégâts à son départ, vérolant tous leurs serveurs et grillant littéralement leurs systèmes de surveillance. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi, même trois mois plus tard, ils n’avaient pas plus réagit aux appels passés par Oliver sur son téléphone un temps surveillé.

Elle imaginait facilement qu’ils aient priorisé la restauration des projets en cours à sa recherche, quand ils comprirent qu’il n’y avait nulle trace de Felicity Smoak où que ce soit, des mois durant. Sans évoquer l’hypothèse qu’ils soient eux-mêmes soudainement traqués par des clients mécontents, suite à la propagation par effet boule de neige de ses virus dévoreurs de données.

Face à cette dernière découverte, elle demanda en tout cas, à Oliver - à son retour du bureau - de les rejoindre à l’appartement de Dig pour partager toutes ces informations et décider ensemble de leurs prochaines démarches.

Sachant combien il était impatient de découvrir tout ce qu’elle avait vécu, Felicity prit sur elle pour trouver le courage d’aborder d’abord certains pans de sa vie qu’elle n’avait qu’à peine discuté avec lui par le passé. À savoir, l’identité de Cooper Seldon. Mais il lui sembla surtout plus simple de débuter par le tout début.

\- Cela va sûrement vous surprendre. Mais tout a sans doute réellement commencé quand mon père a décidé de nous abandonner ma mère et moi, pour faire carrière au sein d’un réseau d'informations dédié aux mafieux du monde entier, prenant dès lors le nom charmant du Calculateur...

Après son résumé succinct, balayant plus formellement ses six mois de détention, Felicity s’était finalement assise devant ses différents ordinateurs où il n’y avait plus qu’une chose à faire pour déclencher l’apocalypse aspirée. Bien sûr, il y avait des chances que cela leur revienne un jour tel un boomerang. Mais c’était le feu de la vengeance qui brûlait en elle, à cet instant.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda Diggle, se sentant obligé d’être la voix de la raison.  
\- Comme je ne l’ai jamais été. Oliver ?  
\- Ta vie, tes choix. Je te suivrais quoique tu décides.  
\- Même si cela t’implique aussi avec les enfants ? Voir avec QC ? On ne sait pas ce qu’ils pourraient faire, après ça.  
\- Je me suis engagé à te soutenir quoiqu’il m’en coûte à notre mariage. Et je ne doute pas que Diggle saura assurer la sécurité de cette famille.  
\- Dois-je en conclure que mon CDD bascule en CDI ? Car j’aurais quelques revendications salariales !

Devant cette passe d’armes des deux hommes, vouée à alléger l’atmosphère, Felicity ne les en aima que plus. Comme elle était toujours confortée dans son choix. Elle devait le faire. Quitte à passer le reste de sa vie à défendre bec et ongle sa famille... Ou trouver du côté d’ARGUS de quoi les convaincre de laisser un certain DeadShot d’accepter un dernier contrat...

Ouvrant une application de sa création, Felicity y tapa quelques lignes de commande avant qu’on ne lui demande un mot de passe d’activation. Observant de nouveau Oliver, le hochement de tête obtenu de ce dernier la convainquit de saisir les mots attendus : « Broken Arrow ». [2]

\- Rien que ça ? osa commenter, Diggle.  
\- C’était ça ou Geronimo [3]  
\- Vas-y. conclu finalement Oliver, lui-même impatient de faire tomber un feu nourri sur leurs ennemis.

Alors d’une simple touche de clavier pressée, Felicity transmit à l’instant l’ordre de diffuser à tous - via l’internet - l’ensemble des malversations à la main du Calculateur et des Brother Eyes. La méthode radicale qu’elle avait toujours employée avec Cooper Seldon et Mayron Forest quand ils étaient hacktivistes au MIT. Avec la propagation de toutes ces révélations, l’ensemble des hommes et femmes du monde entier, commanditaires de ces agissements, seraient tout autant mis en lumière et ainsi la cible des autorités locales. La quantité d’informations ainsi répandues était telle, que sur le seul terrain des États-Unis, le FBI aurait déjà fort à faire pour la prochaine décennie. Sans parler des organismes underground, à l’image d’ARGUS, qui auraient soudainement là une source sans pareille d’informations pour lutter contre le terrorisme moderne.

Mais loin de s’en contenter. Et n’ayant guère la patience d’attendre une potentielle riposte paternelle à cette première attaque, Felicity convainquit Oliver de faire à présent grand bruit de son retour. Ce qui ne fut guère difficile à obtenir quand il lui rendit son poste original de responsable du pôle des « Sciences Appliquées » de Queen Consolidated à grand renfort de communiqués de presse. Après une année de calomnies jetées sur leur famille, Oliver ne cacha d’ailleurs pas son propre plaisir de la voir exprimer devant un parterre de journalistes la vérité sur ce qui lui était arrivé.

Pour l’occasion, Théa les avait rejoints, désireuse d’afficher le front uni des Queen autour de Felicity. À la mort de leurs parents, la jeune fille avait très vite quitté Starling et les affres de son grand-frère pour aller vivre en périphérie de Londres chez Walter Steele - un ami de la famille qui l’y avait bien volontiers accueilli. L’homme l’avait aussitôt pris sous son aile et formé à son métier de financier. Ainsi avait-elle fait sa vie loin de Starling et donc beaucoup manqué du fait qu’elle gérait la filiale anglaise de QC depuis quelques années. Elle n’en était pas moins restée soucieuse durant tous ces évènements, du bien-être de son frère ou du devenir de sa belle-sœur.

Tous les médias ayant fait leurs choux gras sur la disparition de Felicity Queen les sollicitèrent aussitôt pour obtenir une interview. Ce que l’ancienne captive évadée offrit, bien volontiers, décidée à dénoncer au plus grand nombre, la culpabilité de son propre père et l’attitude désinvolte d’une police locale gangrénée par la corruption - au premier rang duquel le capitaine alors à sa tête. Il n’en fallut guère plus, pour qu’une commission d’enquête exige sa destitution au profit d’un remplaçant temporaire - l’irréprochable Capitaine Quentin Lance, alors loué par la famille Queen pour ne les avoir jamais abandonnés.

De bien forts éloges pour l’homme d’âge qui ne pensait pas les mériter. Mais contraint des décennies durant à garder la tête baissée face à des supérieurs vendus au plus offrant, il n’en avait pas moins saisi l’occasion pour faire changer les choses !

Il en fut très vite de même à la tête de la mairie, tandis que l’avocate pénaliste Laurel Lance était engagé par le couple Queen pour attaquer ces deux institutions de négligences criminelles. De quoi établir un procès de plusieurs semaines où ils vainquirent le procureur Adrian Chase. De quoi surtout récolter des millions de dommages et intérêts, aussitôt reversés aux multiples associations en charge dans les Glades, le foyer des femmes démunies en tête.

Un temps ainsi mise en lumière par les gros titres des journaux papier et télé, suite à sa dévotion à ébruiter puis torpiller les méfaits paternels et l’inaction des institutions de sa ville. Felicity démarra enfin la troisième étape de sa vengeance. À savoir, rendre à César... ce qu’il avait semé.

À l’image de ce que son père lui avait imposé, en la privant de sa mémoire et sa famille plus de six mois durant, Felicity prit enfin un malin plaisir à écraser plus finement tout ce qui appartenait ou définissait ce cher homme et ses acolytes.

La damnatio memoriae - littéralement, damnation de la mémoire - était à l'origine un ensemble de condamnations à l'oubli, utilisé dans la Rome antique. Anciennement votée par le sénat romain à l’encontre d’un personnage politique décédée et répudiée, elle consistait à l'annulation de ses honneurs, l'effacement de son nom des monuments publics ou le renversement de ses statues... Ce qui se traduisait de leurs jours par un coup de crayon numérique voué à effacer tout ce qu’il était et avait été. Mais aussi tout ce qu’il avait construit. De quoi empêcher ses rares clients n’étant pas encore poursuivi par les autorités compétentes à le retrouver et contacter. Alors sans plus aucune source d’argent, tout autant chassé par les organismes d’état que ceux ayant plongé avec lui dans cette vague de dénonciation mondiale... L’homme ne serait plus qu’un animal aux abois, abandonné et isolé.

Pas sûr que cela ne l’inciterait pas, un peu plus, à venir la chercher à nouveau et faire grimper l’intensité de leurs rapports. Mais Felicity était dorénavant prête à l’affronter. Avec Oliver et Diggle, effectivement nouvellement engagé à durée indéterminée, à ses côtés, elle n’avait plus peur de rien.

D’une certaine manière, cette mésaventure avait d’ailleurs fait d’eux une drôle d’équipe, plutôt efficace au demeurant... Le milliardaire au cœur d’or, l’ancien soldat et la pirate informatique. Un trio qu’elle osait parfois nommer comme the Original Team Arrow quand elle parlait d’eux-mêmes à Dig... Bien qu'elle n’irait jamais le dire à Oliver qui détesterait tout surnom de ce type...

En attendant, un an jour pour jour après son enlèvement, c’est confortablement installée dans leur grand canapé, blottie tout contre Oliver, que Felicity observait amusée un combat de cartes opposant Dig et sa fille contre Raisa et sa mère, alors que Théa ne se lassait toujours pas de jouer avec leur fils. Une fin de soirée bienheureuse, partagée avec sa famille retrouvée, qu’elle n’aurait échangée pour rien au monde.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour cette petite one shot qui aura voulu, telle la grenouille, grossir plus gros que son ventre. Maintenant, j’ai conscience de ne pas vous avoir donné la version de l’histoire du côté de Noah et Cooper, ni les raisons expliquant l’absence de leurs réactions au retour de Felicity dans son foyer. Mais toute l’idée était bien là ! N’avoir la vision que d’un côté et rester dans la même inconnue et expectative que nos héros ^-^  
> En espérant que cette suite et fin ne vous aura pas déçu malgré un certain manque de dialogue à mon goût dans cette ultime partie ^-^’
> 
> Prochainement, une tout autre histoire... 
> 
> Notes de l’auteur :  
> [1] « ...ou volonté de l’auteur » ;p
> 
> [2] Si le plus souvent les gens connaissent dorénavant ce terme (ayant donné un film avec Travolta et Slater ou fréquemment utilisé dans des séries comme NCIS LA) comme étant le code utilisé dans l'armée américaine en cas de perte ou fuite d'une arme nucléaire. Je fais plutôt ici référence, au fait que ce terme était tout d’abord utilisé lors de la guerre du Vietnam : signifiant que l'unité américaine qui l'avait envoyé était sur le point d'être submergée et demandait un appui aérien massif (comprendre big explosions, feu & co...). De fait, Felicity va abattre l’enfer sur son père et Cooper. (Oui, j’ai trop regardé de films et séries sur cette guerre ^_^’’) ...Et puis... « Arrow » quoi ! ^-^’’
> 
> [3] Pour ceux qui comprennent la référence, promis c’est sans vouloir manqué de respect à personne, en ce mois de septembre ! (pour rappel, ce fut aussi le mot de code de l’opération vouée à abattre Ben Laden).


End file.
